Story of a Guilty Heart: Secrets
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: First story in a series. Set after X2. Rogue is feeling guilty because of Jean's death, and she begins hearing strange voices in her head. She goes to Alkali Lake and things happen that may change everyones lives. Please Review... It's done!
1. Prologue

**Story of a guilty heart: Secrets**

**Prologue  
**From inside the Blackbird the sound of water crashing through the trees could be heard. Trees were torn from the ground by the water that had been behind the dam. The only thing that kept the blackbird safe from the raging water, was their team-mate Jean Grey.

"I know what I'm doing" Professor Charles Xavier whispered, his eyes tightly shut. "This is the only way"

Scott Summers (Cyclops) ran over to the Professor and grabbed his shoulder. "Jean?" he whispered, sounding so close to tears. "Listen to me. Don't do this"

"Good-bye" Xavier breathed. Scott Summers ran to the front of the Blackbird.

"No! No! No!" Logan yelled.

As the X-Men watched Jean Grey slowly levitate the jet into the air, an orange glow engulfed their team-mate, just before she released the wall of water and allowed it to swallow her.

"She's gone" Logan said, hardly believing his own words. "She's gone."

"No! You don't say that!" screamed Scott, grabbing Logan's shoulders and shaking him. "We gotta go back!" he practically cried.  
"She's gone" Logan repeated.

"No! No!" Scott yelled, but after a few moments, realization sunk in. "No!" he cried into Logan's shoulder. "She's gone" Scott kept repeating while crying.

Even though the other X-Men tried to fight back their own tears and stay calm for Scott and the students who had been kidnapped, the tears still stung their eyes as the jet flew over the broken dam and Alkali Lake.

Rogue sat in her seat on the Blackbird as thoughts ran through her head. _Oh my God! Jean's dead!_ The tears started to fall from Rogue's eyes. _She's dead, and it's all my fault!_


	2. Another Nightmare

Disclaimer : I forgot to put this in my last chapter so yeah, I dont own X-Man or any of these characters.

**Another Nightmare**

"No!" Rogue screamed. She sat up in bed, gasping for breath. It was the third time this week she had woken up in a cold sweat from the same dream. No, nightmare.

It had been a month since the death of their brave comrade. Everyone had taken her death hard, but as time went by, everyone learned to accept it and move on. All except Scott and Rogue.

Scott Summers, fearless leader, had lost the love of his life that day at the base at Alkali Lake. The first two weeks he had locked himself in his room, drinking booze. He never left his room for anything. So three times a day, Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) or Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) had to take food into his room, since Kitty was the only one who could walk through walls, and Kurt could teleport. They would always just leave a tray of food and leave, knowing it was best to not start a conversation with Scott.

Eventually Scott left his room. He didn't talk much though, just grunting and one worded sentences. After a week of this he finally realized it was best to confide in his friends, namely Storm and Xavier.

Logan was sad real deep down, but tried not to show it. He was trying to be strong for Scott's sake. He helped around the Institute, constructing parts of the Mansion that had been destroyed by William Stryker's attack. After a while, he and Storm healed.  
Unfortunately nobody knew Rogue was hurting too. She kept having the same nightmare, and once she woke up, she never could get back to sleep. She never told anyone because she didn't want to seem selfish or like she was in need of attention, so she kept it to herself. What else she kept a secret was that she felt guilty of Jean's death.

She blamed herself because she flew the jet to the others, but crashed it when she tried to land. In doing so two of the main engines went out. Rogue had been trying to help when she flew the jet to the others, but succeeded in having Jean sacrifice herself for everyone.  
Rogue tried to tell herself if she hadn't flown the Blackbird to the others, everybody would have died, including her and Bobby. She also tried to herself that Jean made a choice.

Nobody blamed her for Jean's death, in fact, the thought probably never crossed the minds of the other X-Men, but deep down she was still feeling guilty.

Rogue sighed and looked at her clock. It read only 4:30. She looked over at her roommates, Jubilation Lee or Jubilee and Kitty. They were still fast asleep, meaning they didn't hear her scream.

With another sigh she crawled out of bed. Keeping the lights off, she opened her drawers and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a green tank top and a black sweater, and walked into the bathroom she shared with her roommates.

She took off her sweat soaked pyjamas and turned on the shower. As she stepped into the water, she let her thought wander to the dead telepath again. Jean had always been so loving and caring, and Rogue knew Jean wouldn't blame her.

Rogue inhaled deeply as the tears fell silently down her cheeks. The shower was the only place she allowed herself to cry. She didn't want anybody to see she was in pain. Whenever somebody asked if she was alright, she would put on a fake smile and tell them she was okay. Everybody bought it, except for Logan. He would always let it go, but she knew that he knew something was bothering her.  
After rinsing her hair, Rogue turned off the shower, and started drying herself and got dressed. She got out of the bathroom and put her pyjamas in the laundry basket she used for dirty clothes. She looked over at the clock and got slightly annoyed when she noticed only a half hour had passed. She brushed her hair, and put on some earrings then left her room.

As she made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat she heard two people in the family room talking. She stopped walking and listened in on the conversation.

"I have to go back to Alkali Lake" Scott said. "I have to find Jean." He looked as though he had been crying.

"I know, you miss her. We all miss her, but nothing can ever bring her back." Storm tried to comfort Scott.

"There had to be another way Storm, there just had to be. I can't believe she's gone." Rogue watched as Scott started to cry onto Storm's shoulder.

Poor Scott. He still hadn't gotten completely over it. To hear him begging and crying for Jean to be alive, just made Rogue's guilt go deeper.

gRogue left her teachers and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a yoghurt from the fridge and sat at the island in the middle of kitchen. As she sat on the stool eating a yoghurt a familiar BAMF announced the arrival of Kurt.

"What are you doing up so early Fraulien?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Rogue stated simply.

"You want to tell me why?" Kurt asked, sitting down across from Rogue.

Over the past few weeks Rogue had really taken the time to get to know Kurt. Even though he was a teacher and she was a student, they had an easy friendship. She knew she could tell him, and that he wouldn't breathe a word to anyone else.

"It's...It's just, I keep dreaming about the day Jean died." Rogue confessed. "And I can't help but feel... It's my fault she's gone."  
"Why would you think something like that, Fraulien?" Kurt wondered out loud.

"I crashed the jet, when I was flying it towards you guys." She said as tears formed in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. "If I hadn't crashed the Blackbird, Jean would still be here."

"When you brought the jet to us, you saved our lives" Kurt told her gently. "Jean made a choice. If you didn't fly the jet, we would've all died."

"I know" Rogue said. She got off her stool and hugged the teleporter. "Thank you." and with that Rogue left the kitchen leaving behind a very concerned Kurt Wagner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN plz review its my first actual story


	3. Jean and Dreams

Disclaimer- Again, dont own anything except the plot**

* * *

Jean and Dreams**

Rogue sat in her English class, as Miss Munroe (Storm), told all the students their assignments. As Rogue copied the notes into her notebook, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

_Rogue  
_Jean?  
_Rogue. Help me_  
Jean? What's going on? Where are you?  
_Please, Find me_  
What?  
_Only you can help_

"Rogue!" Miss Munroe snapped Rogue back to class.

"Sorry Miss Munroe" Rogue apologized.

"Class ended 5 minutes ago. Are you alright child?" Storm asked concern written so clearly on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Rogue lied, quickly grabbing her things and walking out of the now empty classroom.

When she got in the hall she saw her friend Jubilee, waiting for her, since they had the next class together.

"So Chica, I was thinking this weekend we could go to the mall with Kitty and Siren, because there having this sale at..." Jubilee trailed off when she noticed that Rogue had stopped walking and had her eyes fixed on one spot. "Chica...?Rogue!"

"Sorry, what?" Rogue asked her eyes snapping to Jubilee and they continued walking.

"Rogue are you alright? Lately you seem..." Rogue glared at Jubilee "distracted" Jubilee finished.

"Don't worry about me, Jubes" Rogue reassured her friend. "I'm fine."

Jubilee was about to respond when she realized they had arrived at their next class, which just happened to be science with Mr. Summers.

They sat in their seats and as Rogue bent down to get her books from her bag, she was filled with a wave of dizziness. She sat back up, and relaxed when the dizziness left.

Just then the bell rang and Mr. Summers walked in the room.

"Today we will be looking and learning about the different parts of a frog, so you will know what to look for while we dissect frogs in class tomorrow. So first off we will be..."

Rogue was glad she sat beside a window during science. She looked out the window at the forest with her cheeks resting in her hands. Her eyes slowly shut and she welcomed the sensation of sleep.

When Rogue opened her eyes, saw she was standing on a frozen lake, in the middle of winter. It was snowing gently and all around the lake there was forests. Right in the middle of the lake she noticed that there appeared to be a broken wall. She recognized this lake all to well; Alkali Lake. Rogue closed her eyes and with a deep, shuddering breath she opened them again.

_Why am I here? Oh god, Jean! Why did you have to die?_

Rogue felt the tears form in her eyes. She let the tears fall, not even trying to fight them. As she stood there crying she saw that a few meters ahead of her there was an orange glow coming from under the ice. Curious, Rogue walked over to the spot that was glowing. She quickly brushed the snow away. As she peered through the ice, captivated by the orange glow, she failed to notice the ice around her cracking. Suddenly she was plunged into the icy, darkness of the water. She tried to swim to the surface, but it felt as if something was tugging her further down

With a start Rogue woke up. The force of her jump caused her chair to fall back, and with a loud THUMP she fell to the floor. The noise made every pair of eyes in the room to turn and look in her direction.

"Is there a problem Rogue?" Mr. Summers asked looking sternly at Rogue.

"Sorry, Mr. Summers. I accidentally tipped my chair back too far." Rogue quickly lied. "It won't happen again"

"It better not." With that Mr. Summers turned to the blackboard to continue the lesson.

Kitty, who had been sitting behind Rogue, looked at her confused. She had been watching her, the whole class. Rogue had just been sitting there, then suddenly jumped and fell backwards. What had happened to her? And why hadn't she told Mr. Summers the truth?  
Rogue could still feel a pair of eyes on her. She turned around to see her friend Kitty looking at her. Rogue silently tore a page out of her notebook and quickly scribbled a note, then passed it back to her friend.

Kitty opened the note to see one word on it. _**What?**_ Kitty hastily wrote on the paper. _**Nothing.**_ Then handed it back to Rogue. Which Rogue looked at quickly before sending it back. _**Then stop staring at me!**_ Kitty took one glance at the note before writing her message and giving back to Rogue. **_Sorry, I was just thinking. You know how dull class is with Mr. Summers._**

**_  
_**Rogue looked at the message written by her friend and knew it was a lie, but didn't want to press the topic. She knew Kitty had seen her jump.

* * *

AN: I know the chapters are kind of short, but they will get longer, I promise.

(random person again) yeah they do, they get very long . just later, not now


	4. Voices

Disclaimer- Dont own nothing

**

* * *

Voices **

As Rogue left her room to go join her friends for dinner, she was once more hit with a wave of dizziness. Gasping from the pain in her head, she grasped the rail on the stairs to keep herself from falling down the stairs.

Fortunately, for her, she thought everyone else was already eating, so nobody was there to witness it. Or at least she thought she was alone.

"Hey kid! You alright?" Logan asked coming up behind Rogue.

Rogue barely heard Logan talking to her. The voices in her head much louder than usual. They wouldn't shut up!

Kill all the humans! Mutants will rule the world. Magneto told her.  
_No! You shut up!  
_You put me in a coma! How could you? I thought we were friends! David's psyche finally grew a voice, even though he had been in her head the longest.  
_I'm sorry, now please be quiet!_  
Burn the cops! They shot Logan, and we didn't do anything! Pyro supported Magneto.  
_I thought I told you all to shut up!_

"Rogue! Are you okay?" Logan asked grabbing her shoulders.This time she didn't hear Logan. The voices just kept getting louder and louder.

The drain wasn't as bad as it could've been Rogue. I told you not to worry. Bobby reasoned with her. Bobby had broken up with her a half a month after Alkali Lake, but they had still remained friends.  
_But I still drained you, and got you in my head! Now shut up everyone!  
_It's a good thing I saved you when you were sucked out of the jet, Fraulien Kurt reminded Rogue.  
When Rogue had been sucked out of the Blackbird, after missiles had been fired at them, Kurt had teleported outside and grabbed Rogue. What Kurt didn't notice was that they had made skin-to-skin contact for a few moments. Not enough for Kurt to notice, but enough for her to have his psyche in her head.

"Marie!" Logan yelled at Rogue. By this time, students were coming out of dinner, and wandering to their rooms to do homework.  
"Marie! Say something!" Logan, started shaking Rogue's shoulders.  
Suddenly the voices stopped talking. Rogue's eyes snapped to Logan, just before they rolled to the back of her head and she blacked out.

"Kid! Come on say something. Marie!" Rogue heard Logan's gruff, yet concerned voice calling out to her from the shadows of sleep.  
Slowly Rogue blinked opened her eyes. A bright light, shining onto her immediately caused her to close her eyes as the brightness hurt her eyes. The light was turned off and Rogue opened her eyes.

She took in the white walls and recognized the hospital room. She glanced to her left to see Doctor Hank McCoy (Beast), Xavier, Logan, Kurt, Scott, Storm and her friends Kitty and Jubilee. Xavier and Hank appeared to be in mid-conversation, but stopped talking when they saw that Rogue had awakened.

"Oh my God! Your like awake. We were like, so worried!" Kitty screamed, while Jubilee ran over to Rogue's side to give her a bear hug.

"Thanks for the headache Kitty." Rogue smiled jokingly at her friend. "Jubilee? Do you plan on letting me breathe anytime soon?"

"Oh sorry" Jubilee let go of her friend, a smile still on her face.

"Thank you for that girls. Perhaps you should go to bed, now that you know Rogue is awake. It is late." Xavier smiled at Kitty and Jubilee.

"Alright. Good night everybody" They waved at everyone and left the room.

"What time is it?" Rogue asked Professor Xavier.

"It is approximately 1:00 in the morning" Xavier informed Rogue.

"What happened to you kid? You were just standing at the top of the stairs when you just blacked out. You looked like you were in pain." Logan asked Rogue, the worry for her written all over his face.

"I...I don't remember." The truth was, Rogue remembered. She remembered, the dizziness, the voices, and then blacking out. She just didn't want them to worry about her. Even though the truth was, they already were worrying about her.

"Well, you must be tired. You may go to bed." Xavier told Rogue.

"Thank you, Professor." Rogue got out of the hospital bed and left the room.

POV Change

Logan could tell that something was wrong with Rogue. He could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. His heightened senses told him that she was suffering. Why? He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

Logan had promised Rogue that night on the train that he would always take care of her, and right now she needed his help. It wasn't just the fact that she had blacked out, but she had just lied to him. Him! Logan! His Marie had never, ever lied to him before. She said she didn't remember what happened, but he knew better. Something was bothering her, and it would be Logan who would find out what it was.

POV Change

Rogue took her time getting back to her room. When she got there, she didn't want to be plagued with questions by her two best friends. On her way back, she could hear a voice calling to her from the back of her mind.

Rogue? Can you hear me? Are you there?  
Rogue sighed to herself before answering. _Yah I'm here._  
Oh Thank God. I'd thought I'd lost connection with you after the others... Jean trailed off.  
_Do you know what happened? You know with the voices?_  
Sort of. Whenever you absorb somebody, there psyche is formed in your head. Then you take there psyche, and put them behind a door  
_A door?_  
Yes. Your mind, by instinct will form a small room and push there psyche's into this room. Once there, the psyche's will fall into a deep slumber. Sort of like a coma. So, if one of the doors were to open , the psyche would wake up, and could escape.  
_That makes sense, but how did the psyche's escape?_  
That's my fault. I'm sorry. I didn't know what the doors were for. I opened one of them to check it out, and out came Magneto. He seemed to know what all the doors were for, so he ran off and opened all of them. Then they all started talking. It was actually pretty loud.  
_I realize that. So where are all the other psyches?_  
To help make up for my mistake, I put them all back behind their doors.  
_Thank you Jean._  
Rogue?  
_What?_  
I need you to find me  
_Where are you?_  
Where you last saw me  
Rogue sighed deeply. _Why do you need help?_  
_Help me come home, please_  
Alright. I'll come for you Jean. I'll save you.  
_Thank you so much Rogue. I'll be waiting for you_

Rogue knew she had to save Jean. Saving Jean was the only thing that would stop making her feel guilty and sorry for herself. There was only one problem. How was she supposed to get to Alkali Lake and save Jean?

* * *

AN- Again, as always, reviews are appreciated


	5. Planning a Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... Everyone knows that.

Paige says hi!!

Centrinity: Me too!!

**

* * *

**

**Planning a Rescue  
**

That night Rogue dreamed something similar to what she had dreamt during Mr. Summers class. It was a little different this time.

She was at Alkali Lake, in the same spot she had arrived at during the first dream. Only instead of walking towards an orange glow coming from under the ice, there was a big beam of orange reaching up towards the sky, past the clouds.

Rogue attentively walked towards the beam. Once there she stuck a hand through the beam and pulled it back. Nothing had happened to he hand so she assumed it was safe to walk into the beam.  
As Rogue stepped into the orange light she was over come with a sensation she'd never felt before. It was warm, unlike the cold winter night of Alkali Lake. As soon as Rogue had entered the beam she realized she wasn't alone. Standing right across from her was a red head looking down at the ground.

"Jean?" Rogue asked carefully. "Is that you?"

The red head looked up. "Yes." Jean spoke. She sounded different. Almost as if, there were two voices speaking at the same time. "Yes." She repeated. "It is me."

Just then she felt someone grab her shoulders and shake her.

"No, wait! Jean! Help me!" Rogue screamed out for her fading friend. "No! Don't leave!" Her surroundings slowly disappeared.

Just then her eyes snapped open to see Kitty shaking her. Early morning light was filling the room, through the window Jubilee was opening.

"Get up! Breakfast is in like ten minutes. Like, get up or you, like won't get anything." From across the room Jubilee threw a pillow at her.

"And try to keep it down in the morning when were waking you up, Chica! You'd think we were trying to kill you or something."

"Sorry" Rogue mumbled as she got out of bed. "And take your stupid pillow back." She said as she threw the pillow back to her Chinese friend. Jubilee caught it easily and threw it back onto her bed.  
"Do you like, want us to wait for you?" Kitty asked looking at the clock. Only eight more minutes left before breakfast started.

"You can wait, you can go. I don't really care" Rogue answered getting some clothes out of her dresser and going into the bathroom.

When she emerged a few minutes later dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top and a dark jean jacket top, she was sort of happy that her friends had waited for her.

"Ready?" Jubilee asked. Rogue nodded. "Then let's go get breakfast." Jubilee and Kitty jumped up from the bed they were sitting on, and walked out of the room.

On Rogue's way out she grabbed a pair of black gloves that went to her wrists. As she walked out of her room and walked down the hall while putting on her gloves. as she walked behind her friends down to the kitchen, she began to think of ways to get down to Alkali Lake, and when she got there, how would she actually save Jean.

When she got in the kitchen, she was pleased to notice they were the first ones their. They quickly loaded there plates with food then chose a table to sit at. Soon Bobby and his room mate Piotr/Peter (Colossus) came into the kitchen. They grabbed some food then sat at the same table as the girls.  
A few moments later, all the other kids came into the kitchen. Soon the kitchen was crowded, even though some of the students left to go eat outside or in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Pete! Hi Bobby!" Kitty said cheerfully to the two boys.

"Hey Kitty. What's up?" Peter asked.

"Not much." Kitty replied.

"Did you guys finish the history homework?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." All three girls answered.

"Could I copy it?" Bobby asked with a puppy dog look on his face.

"No!" All three girls yelled. "How are you supposed to learn anything if you always copy our work?" Jubilee asked.

"I forgot about it" Bobby replied lamely.

Just then the bell rang announcing the students had ten minutes to get to their first class. The girls put there dishes in the sink and ran up to their room to grab their bags. Kitty and Jubilee reached the room first. They grabbed there bags and on their way out, yelled to Rogue to remember to lock the door.

Lately somebody had been going into their room while they were in class and taking there stuff. They just assumed it was the younger students who were doing it as a joke, or something, so they had started locking their door.

Rogue grabbed her school bag, and went over to her night stand to grab the key. When her hand was an inch away from the key, it flew into her hand. Startled she jumped back and dropped the key. Rogue looked at her hand, then at the key. Quickly she picked up the key, and ran out of the room. She locked the door, and hurried of to her next class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue couldn't concentrate during first period, which was history with Dr. McCoy. As Hank rambled on about the causes of World War I, Rogue let her mind drift to Jean who was at Alkali Lake.

She didn't have any idea how she was supposed to get to Alkali Lake and save Jean, but she had promised her she would get there. She let her mind think of all the possibilities of getting there.  
She could try to take the blackbird. She immediately, cast that idea away. Last time she'd flown the blackbird somebody had died. Well sort of. Besides, you needed at least two people to actually fly the Blackbird properly, and she didn't want to get anybody else involved in this.

She could always take one of the smaller jets. She could probably figure out how to fly one them. Then again, she shouldn't take it. They would probably track the jet at Alkali Lake, then come get her. And there was the fact she didn't know how to fly any of the jets and she could crash it too.  
The bell ringing, to announce the end of class, stopped her train of thought. She gathered her stuff and walked out of the room to her next class. German with Mr. Wagner. Kurt would have no problem getting to Alkali Lake. He could just teleport himself there, grab Jean and teleport himself home.

_Teleport? That's it!_

Rogue had found the answer. She would teleport herself to Alkali Lake. She didn't want Kurt involved, so she would just absorb him. When she absorbed someone she had their powers for a while, so she could absorb enough to teleport herself their. She wouldn't risk trying to get herself enough time to teleport there and back. Besides Jean would probably find a way to get back.  
The only question left was when she was going to absorb Kurt, and how she would be able to leave without making too big of a commotion.

Rogue spent the whole day trying to figure out the entire rescue mission, and by the end of the day, she had it all figured out.


	6. Leaving the Institute

Disclaimer: Dudes... I don't own X-Men... only the plot!!!!

Paige and Centri: We like icey squares!!!! Yummy! SUGAH!!!!!

xxbluewingsxx: Dude! I don't know them!!!!! (Even though they are sitting right beside me...)

Paige: Yes you do!! We are sitting in your house!!!

Centri: What she said!!!! (Claps hands!!)

**

* * *

**

**Leaving the Institute**

Around midnight Rogue crept out of her bed and pulled off her gloves as she walked over to Kitty and Jubilee's beds. with her left hand she gripped Kitty's hand and with her right hand she grabbed Jubilee's hand. She felt the pull as soon as she touched her friend's hands.

The reason for absorbing her two best friends, was she wanted them to fall into a deep slumber, so they wouldn't wake up while she was getting changed and leaving the room. After holding on for a few seconds she let go. She assumed she had them knocked out for about twenty minutes.  
She quickly changed out of her pyjama's and changed into a pair of black jeans, a t-shirt and a grey hooded sweater. She threw on a pair of running shoes to complete her outfit and slowly opened the door and looked both ways down the hall.

_Good. Nobody's awake._

The reason she hadn't put on her X-Men uniform, was because all the uniforms were kept on the lower level of the Mansion. She couldn't risk going all the way to the basement to put on her uniform, then coming all the way back up to Kurt's floor without getting noticed.

She silently stepped out into the hall, and closed the door behind her with barely a sound. She walked as quietly as possible down the hall to the stairs. Kurt's room was on the floor above her. She ran up the stairs and began walking down the hall.

She realized this was the floor she had to be the most cautious. All the teachers slept on this floor, including Logan. With his heightened senses he would be able to hear her walking down the hall, or smell her scent and recognize it or...

"Where you going darlin?"

_Shit!_

"I asked you a question, Rogue. Turn around, look at me and tell me what it is you are doing." Logan told her quietly, as to not wake up the other teachers.

Rogue did as she was told, and turned around to look Logan in the face. She noticed he was standing ten feet away from her. She could always make a dash for Kurt's room, which was three door's down, but she might not make it. Logan was a fast runner and she'd have to wait for Kurt to open the door before she could absorb him. Then again, she had absorbed Kitty only a few minutes ago.

"I was getting a headache" Rogue lied. "I was just coming to find Dr. McCoy to get something for it."

"You and I both know that's a lie, Marie." Logan calmly replied walking closer to Rogue. "What are you really doing."

"I told you. I have a headache, so I'm looking for Dr. McCoy." Rogue argued.

"Then why did you change before coming here?" Logan retorted, with a pleased look on his face.

"Excuse me, if I don't feel like wandering around the school in my pyjamas." Rogue answered, getting more and more annoyed with Logan.

"Bullshit!" Logan yelled, then calmed down, so he wouldn't wake the others. "Just please, tell me what's going on." Logan asked gently.

No matter how much Rogue just wanted to give in and tell him everything, about the dreams, voices, dizziness, especially the guiltiness she had suffered the past month, she knew she couldn't. Movement could be heard on the other sides as the door. Logan's yell had awoken the other teachers.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I can't tell you." Rogue said as she turned away and continued walking down the hall. Unfortunately Logan wouldn't give up that easily. He reached over and snatched Rogue's wrist.  
"Just tell me! Please! I can help you." He pleaded. Just then Scott, Storm and all the other teachers had come out of their rooms.

"What's going on here?" Scott asked, going into leader mode.

"She's up to something! I know it!" Logan blurted out. Rogue was mad, with what he'd just done, she could of slapped him, but she didn't. She knew he was just worried about her, and doing what he thought would be best, but she was still a little annoyed.

"Is this true, Rogue?" Storm asked gently, looking, from Rogue and then to Logan. Xavier just sat there, watching the two, looking as though he were deep in thought.

"Rogue. It's late, and were all tired. Go back to bed." Scott commanded, obviously he was mad that he had gotten woken up.

Finally Xavier spoke up. "Rogue? What's the matter? What has been bothering you this past month?"

Rogue stopped struggling with Logan for a minute. "Nothing!" She replied tartly.

"Is it Jean?" Xavier continued as though Rogue had not replied. "Is it because you feel guilty for crashing the Blackbird?"

Rogue stopped trying to break free of Logan's grip, and glared a the Professor. Everyone looked shocked and turned to look at Rogue. Logan just looked at Rogue.

----------POV Change----------  
Logan just stared at Rogue. He should have noticed something was bothering Rogue, for the past month and confronted her. Now here she was, lying to him and trying to get away from him.  
_I saw the pain in her eyes. Why didn't I just talk to her?!  
_

When Logan looked at the others, and saw their shocked expressions and the slight guiltiness in their eyes that they had not confronted Rogue either.  
Then he felt a rage begin to grow inside of him at Xavier. He knew Rogue was in pain and hadn't told anybody why, when he knew all along!

When he looked at Rogue he noticed she was fighting the urge to beat the crap out of him and everyone else in the hallway. Why did Xavier have to announce this now, of all times?  
----------POV Change----------

Rogue knew what was about to come after the shock had died down. The questions of 'Is this true?' and 'Oh, why didn't you tell us?' Rogue didn't want to hear those questions, never mind answering them. While they were still in shock, she used Kitty's ability to go through solid objects, to get her wrist out of Logan's hand. Before he could catch her, or anybody else could grab her, she ran down the hall to Kurt's room.

She didn't waste time knocking on the door, she just phased right through the door. As she walked over to Kurt's bed his head snapped up. The look on his face, clearly told Rogue he had just woken up. She could hear Logan start to tear at the doorknob on Kurt's door.

"What's going on, Fraulien?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes.

Rogue didn't answer. She walked over and stood right beside his bed.

Kurt started to look uneasy. "Gauner? What are you doing?" He heard Logan scratching at the door and the others yelling to be let in. His eyes widened when he saw Rogue start to pull off her gloves.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. She put her hands on the sides of his face. She felt the pull as soon as her hands touched his face. She held on until he passed out. As soon as she let go, he fell to the floor, and the door burst open.

"Rogue!" Logan called to her. She turned and looked at Logan to see him and the others staring at what she had done to Kurt. "Don't leave!"

"Sorry, but I have to go." And she disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.


	7. Reasons

Paige: Bounce!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... or my friends...

Centri: Beduuuu

Paige: If you did own us, we'd always be in your house!!

xxbluewingsxx: Augh! I'd soooooo gooooo insaaaaaaaaaane.

Paige and Centri: In insane!!!!!!

xxbluewingsxx: Shut up! To the chapter...

**

* * *

Reasons**

Logan couldn't believe it. Rogue just phased through his arm. Now she was phasing through Kurt's door.

Pushing past Scott's still shocked form, he ran up to Kurt's door. With a familiar SNIKT, his metal claws pop out of his knuckles on both hands. He began to claw at the wood around the door.

"What's going on, Fraulien?" Logan hears Kurt mumble groggily to Rogue. It was then he realized that Rogue was going to absorb Kurt and leave. Where? He didn't know. He started scratching faster. He had to get Rogue away from Kurt. He had to make sure Rogue can't absorb Kurt.

"Rogue, child?" Storm called out calmly to Rogue "Open the door, honey" Her eyes giving away the panic and concern she was feeling.

He heard Rogue's footsteps move closer to Kurt's bed. "Gauner? What are you doing?" Kurt asked. The uneasiness in his voice so clear. Logan started jabbing at the door.

"Oh to Hell with this!" Scott muttered. "Everyone move away from the door" Moving his hand to the side of his visor.

"Wait Scott!" Xavier yelled, from behind the group of teachers trying to open the door, or reason with Rogue. "If you blast open the door, it could hit Rogue or Kurt and injure them."

"The last thing we need is somebody in the hospital room at time like this." Beast commented from where he was standing.

In one swift move, Logan had the entire doorknob come off the door and go flying down the hall. Using his left shoulder he pushed open the door, just in time to see Rogue letting go of Kurt's face and to see the German teleporter fall to the floor.

"Rogue!" Logan yelled, from the door way. The others rushed to his side and stopped when they saw Kurt lying on the floor. He had one last chance to make Rogue stay... "Don't leave!"

"Sorry, but I have to go." She whispered only loud enough so he could hear. Then she was gone in a puff of blue smoke.

"Fuck!" Logan yelled, ramming his fist into a nearby wall. "We have to go find her!"

"First Kurt need's medical attention." Beast pushed past, Logan to get to Kurt's fallen body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mien Gott." Kurt commented an hour later, when he had awoken.

"Welcome back, friend." Beast said. "You've been knocked out for an hour."

"What happened?" He asked, blinking his eyes while they adjusted to the light.

Beast looked over at Xavier. "Don't you remember what happened?" Xavier asks gently, his eyes snapping to Beast, and then back at Kurt again.

"I...I...was sleeping." Kurt began slowly. looking confused, and wondering why the entire, X-Men team was in the infirmary. "Then a noise woke me up." Kurt looked deep in thought for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Rogue!" He exclaimed. "She absorbed me, but I she don't know why."

"Neither do we." Logan grunted from where he was standing, leaning against the wall. He had popped his claws back in, but was still tense.

"Why would she, like, just leave?" Kitty asked from where she was sitting between Jubilee and Peter.

Everyone looked at Xavier in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "I don't know."

Xavier looked puzzled for a moment before he added "I tried to read her mind, but all I got was her thoughts on Jean." Everyone looked at each other then back at the Professor. "I don't know why."

"Perhaps I do, Professor." Kurt said nervously, from where he sat on the hospital bed with his legs swinging over the side of the bed.

"Spill, blue" Logan said, popping his claws out with a SNIKT.

"Logan!" Scott yelled harshly to Logan. Clearly annoyed that he would threaten a member of the team.

Storm ignored the quarrelling men. "What do you know Kurt?" She asked, a kind smile on her face. She moved to stand next to Kurt's sitting form, resting a comforting arm over his shoulders.

"It was only a few days ago." Kurt started the story of what Rogue had told him the other day in the kitchen. "It was really early, 5:00 I think it was. Anyways I went down to the kitchen to get a snack and Rogue was sitting in the kitchen. She looked really sad. Anyways I asked her what was bothering her." Kurt paused, looking for the right words for what Rogue had told him.

"You can tell us now, you know!" Logan's worry, making him impatient.

"Logan!" Storm warned, glaring at him, before focusing her attention back to Kurt.

Kurt just gave Logan a look of understanding before continuing. "She then told me," Kurt swallowed "She told me, she had been having a lot of dreams of the day Ms. Grey died. She told me that she felt guilty because she died."

"Why would she think something like that?" Scott asked slowly, looking at everyone else for an answer.

Bobby looked as though he understood perfectly, but remained silent. Kurt decided to answer Scott's question. "Remember? Rogue flew the jet to where we were, but since she didn't know how to fly it properly, she crashed it."

"If it hadn't been for Rogue, we would've all died." Xavier commented.

"I tried to tell Rogue that, but I don't think it helped." Kurt looked a the floor. Storm gently squeezed his shoulder's in a comforting gesture.

"So why did she leave?" Jubilee asked from where she sat.

"And where did she go?" Peter supplied from his spot next to Kitty.

"Like I said earlier, she was projecting thoughts of Jean, so maybe..." He trailed of, a look of worry coming across his face.

"She's going to Alkali Lake, isn't she?" Logan asked, moving away from the door and uncrossing his arms.

"Let's not assume anything." Scott tried to reassure everyone else. "For all we know, she went back to her home in Mississippi."

"We'll use Cerebro." Xavier said, turning his chair around so he could leave the room.

* * *

Paige and Centri: She's editing what we say!!!! No faiw!

Centri: Screw her!!!

xxbluewingsxx: My house! You don't like... get out!!!

Paige: NO! Its not your house:P is your parents :D hehehehe

Centri: hee hee hee hee hee hee

xxbluewingsxx: You don't live here!!!!


	8. Tracking an XMan

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men...

Centri: Ummmm... we don't have anything to say this time...

xxbluewingsxx: Paige and Centri are running off sugar... you'll have to excuse them...

Paige and Centri: We have chocolate, sugar and gum...

xxbluewingsxx: Okay... don't worry... they won't be here forever... I hopes...

**

* * *

Tracking an X-Man**

"Welcome Professor." The familiar computerized voice of a woman greeted Xavier to his large, metal room known as Cerebro.

Logan knew that this room would allow the Professor to find Rogue and tell him of her location.

Logan had a feeling that Rogue was at Alkali Lake and they were wasting time trying to track her. Still it wouldn't hurt to be sure.

Logan began to pace up and down the hallway. Whenever it came to situations like this, he was impatient. He looked over at the others. Storm still had her arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders. Bobby was trying to have a conversation with Jubilee, but they both were worried about their southern friend. Scott and Beast were standing side by side, the closest ones to the doors of Cerebro. Scott was staring at the floor, but not seeing anything. Beast was looking at the door. Using Cerebro always fascinated him for some reason. Beside Jubilee, was Peter and Kitty. Peter was holding Kitty in a tight embrace. Her face was red, like she had been crying. Logan just continued his pacing, as thoughts ran through his head, as to why Rogue would leave.

_Oh Rogue? Why did you go?  
_

His mind turned to another person. The red headed telepath/telekinetic.

_Why did you have to die Jean? Why'd you die and do this to Marie?  
_

Just then the doors to Cerebro, opened and Xavier rolled out, a very grave look on his face.

"Our thoughts are confirmed. She is at Alkali Lake." Xavier said.

"Why did she go there?" Jubilee asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Maybe she's going to go pay Jean her respects." Scott said

"Rogue would tell us why she was leaving if that was the case." Storm called from where she was still comforting Kurt.

"Maybe she's, like, feeling so guilty she's, like, going to kill herself?" Kitty cried from where she was hugging her boyfriend.

"Suicide?" Beast asked.

"It doesn't seem like something she'd do." Peter responded. Kitty, crying into his chest. "Then again, neither is absorbing Kurt."

"I wanted to ask earlier, but... how did she manage to absorb Kurt?" Jubilee asked.

"Ja?" Kurt asked. "How did she get in my room?"

"I'm not quite sure either, but I believe she absorbed either Kitty or Kitty and Jubilee, before she left her room. Therefore she was able to phase through your door." Xavier answered there questions.

"She absorbed me?" Kitty asked. "How? When? I didn't feel a thing!"

"She must have absorbed you while you were sleeping, so it's natural you didn't feel a thing." Xavier told the teenager .

"Were you able to read her thoughts?" Bobby asked Charles Xavier.

"I can't read somebody's thoughts through Cerebro. It's too dangerous." Xavier explained to Bobby.

"But perhaps I can ask her what she is doing." Xavier folded his fingers and rested his elbows on his knees. He pressed his chin to his fingers before closing his eyes.

Everyone remained silent, so that the Professor could concentrate. After a few minutes he opened his eyes. He looked confused before answering everybody's question.

"It appears I can't reach her." A sob escaped Jubilee's throat. Xavier quickly continued. "She isn't dead." Everyone sighed in relief, except for Logan who remained tense. "She seems to be blocking my with her mind. She has built mental shields that I can't get through."

"Can't you just break them?" Logan asked annoyed.

"If I tried to break them, I could kill her, or cause her some serious damage." Xavier turned to look at Wolverine's shocked face.

"Well, now that we know where she is, let's go get her." Scott commanded the others, going into leader mode.

"Why don't we just send fuzzy here?" Logan asked, pointing his thumb to Kurt.

"He's only been awake for a half an hour, Logan. He isn't strong enough to teleport to Alkali Lake and back." Storm told Logan. Logan looked like he was about to argue but thought better of it, as he left to go change into his X-Man uniform.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After the X-Men chosen to go to Alkali Lake were changed, they met out in the main hanger, filled with the Blackbird and the smaller jets. The team consisted of Logan (obviously), Scott, Storm, Kitty, Jubilee and Peter. Charles Xavier, Kurt, Hank and Bobby were all remaining behind to watch over the school.

As Scott started up the Blackbird, it began to fly a few meters from the ground. Suddenly, all the engines shut down and crashed back down to the ground.

"Ouch!" Everyone yelled, when it hit the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Storm asked, turning around to look at everyone.

"What the Hell happened?" Logan yelled from his seat.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled back. "The engines shut down."

"How long will they take to fix?" Logan asked.

"Well first, I'd have to find out what's wrong, and then I'd have to actually fix them." Scott answered.

"How long will it take?" Logan asked again.

"I don't know!" Scott shot back. "At least 2 hours."

"WHAT?!" Logan roared.

"Logan! Calm down! Please!" Storm yelled. Kitty and Jubilee were watching the argument with wide eyes.

"Sorry." Logan muttered. "Can't we just take one of the other jets?" Logan asked the weather goddess.

"Well, me and Scott were making repairs one them. The condition there in, isn't safe enough." Storm replied, shaking her head.

"Isn't there any jets safe enough to use?" Logan asked irritably.

"There is one. Two people would have to stay behind though." Scott answered Logan's question.

"I'll stay behind." Peter spoke up from his seat.

"So will I" Storm said immediately after Peter.

"Alright let's load onto the Seahawk." Scott shouted his orders to the others.

Ten minutes later everyone was strapped into their seats on the Seahawk. Scott started flicking switches, but nothing happened.

"Hey, One-Eye!" Logan yelled to the front of the much smaller jet. "We'd like to go to Alkali Lake today!"

"It's not turning on." Scott retorted Storm came running onto the Seahawk.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Storm asked, running to the front of the jet.

"It won't turn on." Scott yelled, losing his patience. Storm began flicking switches.

"Let me check the fuel tank." Storm said, running off the jet. Five minutes later she walked back. "It's empty." She stated quietly.

"Then fill her up!" Logan snapped.

"We don't have any fuel to fill her up with, Logan!" Scott yelled at him.

"Why the fuck not?!" Wolverine roared. Kitty and Jubilee, began sobbing quietly.

"Because we used the rest of it to fill up the Blackbird. That's why!" Scott yelled.

"Can't you just transfer the fuel from the Blackbird to the Seahawk?" Logan asked, calming down slightly.

"Yah! We could do that!" Scott said mockingly to Logan. "It'll only take two hours, or so." Scott finished glumly.

"Great!" Logan yelled.

"Kurt will have to wait another few hours before he'll have enough energy to actually teleport to Alkali Lake." Scott answered, the unasked question.

"Until we can get a jet ready, which won't be for another few hours, Rogue's on her own." Storm commented softly, as Jubilee and Kitty broke out into tears again.

* * *

Centri: I want to dump a bucket of water on your head... 

xxbluewingsxx: Dude! Not fun!

Paige: It'd be fun!!

xxbluewingsxx: Not cool!

Centri and Paige: We should take her out on the roof and dump water on her... and laugh... really hard.

xxbluewingsxx: Dude! Not fun! Not cool! Stay away! I have an evil kitty and I'm not afraid to use her!! She will bite you... and it really hurts...

Paige and Centri: -Look at each other- Let's do it anyway!!

xxbluewingsxx: Leave me alone!! DUDE!!!!

Centri: What's it with you and the word 'dude'?

xxbluewingsxx: Hands off the keyboard!!


	9. Sharing Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men... Only the plot

Paige: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Hee hee hee, Centri's going to put up a story soon

Centri: Sometime soon!

xxbluewingsxx: We don't want to miss that... Look for it dudes!! (It's good)

Centri: In the Tamora Pierce book section!

Paige: We're taking over the computer!!!!!

xxbluewingsxx: AGH!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Sharing Dreams

When Rogue opened her eyes, she noticed she wasn't at the mansion anymore. She was standing in the exact same spot she had been brought to in her dreams, but it was different this time. This time it was reality.

Rogue looked around for the red-headed telepath. It wasn't snowing so it wasn't hard to see from one side of the lake to the other. There was no sighting of Jean.

"Jean?" Rogue called out into the eerie silence that surrounded the lake. "Can you hear me? Jean?"  
Dawn was creeping just over the tree tops. Still no sight of the telepath.

_This was a stupid idea._ Tears started to spill from her green eyes. _I was probably imagining everything. Nothing could possibly bring Jean back to life. No matter how much I want her to be alive again. _Rogue didn't try to stop the tears. She was stuck at Alkali Lake with no way back, and it was the middle of winter and all she had was a sweater.

The sound of something cracking caught Rogue's attention. She stopped sobbing when she realized the ice all around her was cracking. With a scream of terror, Rogue was plunged into the icy darkness of the lake.

----------POV Change----------

"Rogue!" Jubilee screamed. She sat upright and looked beside her to see her roommate Kitty sitting up right in bed. They were both gasping for breath. Jubilee had seen Rogue, she was standing on some lake, crying, and then the ice cracked.

"Jubilee?" Kitty called out in a weak voice. "Did you dream the same thing I did?"

"If you saw Rogue then, yes." Jubilee said, her breathing turning into normal breaths again. "It wasn't just a dream." Jubilee told Kitty. "People don't just dream the same thing about their best friend who just went missing a few hours ago."

"Maybe we should go talk to the Professor." Kitty suggested.

"Let's go now." Jubilee agreed, while the two girls got out of bed and changed, before heading down to the Professor's office.

When they reached the Professor's office, Kitty raised her hand to knock on the Professor's door when they both felt a telepathic message from him.

_Come in_

Looking at each other, they shrugged and walked into his office, closing the door behind them.

----------POV Change----------

_X-Men! Report to my office! Now!_

Xavier's telepathic message rang through Logan's head. He hadn't been able to sleep that night. He'd spent the whole night on his balcony, sitting in a chair, smoking a cigar.

He tried to sleep, but his thoughts kept wandering to Rogue. She was all alone at Alkali Lake, racked with the guilt of the death of Jean Grey.

With a grunt, he smothered his cigar on the ash tray, and left his room to go to Xavier's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual Logan was last to get to Xavier's office. When he walked in he went to stand over by the fireplace. He leaned against it, with his arms crossed and looked at Xavier.

"So why are we here Professor?" Scott asked.

"I have called you here for a very important meeting." He began. "Kitty, Jubilee." Xavier looked at the two girls seated on the couch in the corner of the room. "Maybe you should tell them."

Kitty and Jubilee looked at each other unexpectedly. Kitty gave Jubilee a pointed look. Jubilee took a deep breath.

"Well, I was sleeping when I had this weird dream." Jubilee told everyone. "I'm not actually sure it was a dream." Jubilee shook her head. "Anyways, Rogue was in it. She was standing on a lake. The lake was frozen and covered in snow. And Rogue, I don't know what she was doing, I couldn't hear anything, but it looked like she was crying. Then the ice suddenly cracked and she fell in the lake."

There was silence. Kurt was the one to break it. "So where does Kitty fit into this?"

"I kind of like, had the same dream." Kitty answered. "While Jubilee like, saw what was happening, I like, heard everything." Everyone looked blankly at Kitty. "Everything I saw was black, but I could hear Rogue like, screaming. Then she started crying. Then I could like, hear something cracking. Rogue screamed and I heard like, a splash and that's when I woke up."

"So basically, me and Kitty had the same dream about Rogue." Jubilee finished.

"I do fear, that this wasn't a dream, but a vision of something of that really happened." Xavier announced to the team.

"And what makes you so sure, Chuck?" Logan snorted.

"I'm not sure, but I do believe that since Rogue touched Kitty and Jubilee, she had a connection with them still, and projected this to them. Whether or not she knows she did it, is another question." Xavier explained to everyone.

"Do you think she died?" Jubilee blurted out.

"No." Xavier reassured her. "I can still feel her presence. So she is still alive."

Kitty and Jubilee relaxed visibly.

"So, what are we going to about this?" Storm asked.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do." Xavier stated quietly. "Cyclops? How much longer until one of the jets are ready?"

"At least another day Professor. But that's pressing it." Scott replied.

Xavier sighed. "Well continue fixing them. We need to get to Rogue as soon as possible."

* * *

xxbluewingsxx: Finally! I'm alone... heh heh they left to pl...-gets dragged out of the room-

xxbluewingsxx: Not Cool! Not Nice! Not Fun!

Paige and Centri: bounce bounce bounce we got her we got her! dumped water on her! woot! but not on the roof...evil grins now we need to work on the roof part...

xxbluewingsxx: Do you know how hard it is to jump the fence!

Paige and Centri: LOL wouldnt have worked anyways, we locked all the doors :D :D hehehehe


	10. New Found Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men...

xxbluewingsxx: I'm alone!! Finally... but I'm still soaked... warning... do not give your friends candy when they plan to dump water on you... They locked me out of my house!!!! Not cool! So not fun!!

**

* * *

New Found Powers**

Rogue tried to swim towards the surface, but her limbs were growing stiff due to the cold water. She was so scared.

Eventually, she reached the small hole in the ice she had created. She gasped for breath, the cold, had frozen her lungs, making it difficult to breathe.

While she was trying to breathe, an orange light caught her attention. It was coming from under the ice, about 20 feet away. Taking a deep breath, she dove under the water and swam towards the light. As she grew closer, she noticed it was just a big ball of orange light. When she was inches away from it, she stuck out a hand and put it inside the ball. It was so warm. She went inside the ball and as soon as she got in it, she realized there was air in it.

She collapsed to the bottom of the ball, and gasped for breath. As she steadied her breathing she realized she wasn't alone.

She stood up. The person standing in front of her had red hair. She was looking at the ground of the shell.

"Jean?" Rogue asked. The red head looked up at her. Rogue recognized, the face of the telepath.

"Rogue, take me to the surface." It sounded like two people were talking at once.

Rogue nodded her head silently. She grabbed Jean's wrist and pushed her way out of the shell. Once the two were out of it, it disappeared. Rogue took Jean to the hole she had fallen through. They climbed out and sat down, coughing up water.

"Jean?" Rogue asked again hardly believing that it could be her. "Is that really you?" She whispered.

"Yes." Jean said, a smile on her face. Rogue let out a cry of happiness. She ran over to Jean and hugged her. She wasn't paying attention for skin to skin contact. She felt the pull on her cheek and let go.

She was about to apologize when she saw Jean was still smiling. "Rogue. I'm so happy you found me."

"Oh, Jean, I'm so sorry!" Rogue apologized.

"For what?" She looked confused.

"For crashing, the Blackbird. If I hadn't crashed it you wouldn't have died and..." Rogue stopped talking when she realized Jean was laughing. Not a harsh laughter, but a cheerful, good-spirited one. This really was Jean. Rogue realized what she had just said and joined in the laughter.

"Rogue, I never died. I somehow managed to survive." Jean explained. "I'm sorry for the guilt I put you through this past month. I tried to make a connection with someone but I couldn't and then... I realized after a while, I could with you."

"Oh Jean, it's so good to see you!" Rogue cried. They hugged again, both of them crying out of happiness.

Jean looked at Rogue arm's length away. They looked a teach other, taking in the other's changes in appearance. Jean had long hair now, while Rogue's hair was pretty much the same length, but she had grown a few inches taller.

"We should start a fire, Rogue. Your clothes are soaked. Come on, before you catch pneumonia." Rogue would have argued but remembered that this was the old school doctor. Rogue nodded and they headed of into the forest.

--------------------------------------------

"Rogue you know how I told you about some of the discoveries I made in your head?" Jean asked. They were sitting on a log, a few feet away from the huge fire they had going. The sun was starting to go down. Rogue had spent the whole day telling Jean about what had been happening at the Institute since she had 'died'.

"Yah, I remember." Rogue answered. "Why?"

"I found something very interesting. You might not realize it Rogue, but you can control the powers of the different mutants you have absorbed." Jean told her.

"Are you serious?" Rogue asked excitedly.

"If you focus on a certain mutant, let's say for example Magneto, you could control metal. It only works for mutants you've absorbed though." Jean stated.

"So you mean, I could teleport us back to the mansion?" Rogue asked.

"I don't think we should do that." Jean said, looking at the fire.

"Why not? You just said I could use their powers." Rogue said.

"Well, you can't just suddenly use it. You'd need practice first." Jean explained with patience. Jean had always been patient. "Plus I think we should get back to Westchester before practicing anyways."

"Your right." Rogue said. Suddenly she remembered something. "Jean, yesterday I was able to use Magneto's powers. I walked into my room to get my backpack for class. I reached over to my nightstand to get my key, and it just flew into my hand." Rogue finished her story."

"Rogue, this just proves that you can use their powers. If you don't believe me, try it out." Jean said.

"Right now?" Rogue asked.

"Right now." Jean replied simply.

"How?" Rogue asked dumbly. Jean nodded towards the fire.

Rogue stretched a hand out towards the fire. She opened her palm up towards the sky and suddenly a little ball a flame, jumped from the bonfire into her palm. Rogue smiled brightly before closing her hand and smothering the flame.

"See?" Jean asked, smiling just as brightly as Rogue.

"Thanks Jean." Rogue said before another ball of fire jumped into her hand.

"No problem." Jean said. She watched Rogue toss the fireball from one hand to the other before asking her another question. "So who exactly have you absorbed?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well first I absorbed Logan. Then it was Magneto." Rogue smile faltered a bit. She remembered all too well, that night on the statue of liberty when she almost died. "I absorbed Logan again. After that I didn't absorb anyone for a while. Then after William Stryker's attack I absorbed Bobby and John. Then I touched Kurt for a few seconds. The whole month you were gone I didn't absorb anyone. Well, I accidentally absorbed Miss Munroe." Rogue smiled at the memory.

"What happened?" Jean asked, sounding like a teenager, who wanted to know her best friend's first date out with a crush.

"Well ever since you...disappeared." Rogue said. "Xavier thought that it'd be best if the team spent more time together. We did simple things like go to a movie, or go on a picnic. So one night we decided to go to a movie. I sat on at the end, and Storm sat beside me. Anyways we put our purses on the floor side by side. After the movie we bent down to get our purses at the same time. We bonked heads. The skin contact wasn't enough for her to pass out, but she was a little dizzy for a few seconds. She thought it was because we'd rammed heads so hard. What's really funny though, is she had a huge purple bruise on her forehead for a week." Jean burst out laughing at the end of Rogue's story.

"I would have loved to see that." Jean giggled. "So who else have you absorbed?" She asked changing the subject again.

"Well last night I absorbed Kitty, Jubilee and Kurt again. Oh and I absorbed you earlier" Rogue finished her list.

Jean nodded. "So that means you can heal, you have heightened senses, control metal, create ice, manipulate fire, teleport, control the weather, phase through solid objects, create sparks, can move things with your mind and can read minds." Jean smiled brightly at Rogue.

"Wow." Rogue said shocked. "I can do all that? That's pretty amazing." They both burst out laughing.

"Oh there's something else." Jean told Rogue "You know how Logan has metal claws?" The look Rogue gave Jean made her giggle. "Well, you have claws too. Not indestructible metal, but indestructible bone."

Rogue looked disgusted at first but then asked "Will the claws be covered in blood when they come out?"

"Oh, no." Jean quickly answered.

"Oh thank God." Rogue relaxed.

They spent most of the evening laughing and catching up, and testing out Rogue's new powers. Around midnight they fell asleep in the snow, both having the best rest they'd ever had the past month.

* * *

xxbluewingsxx: They are back... and waving a pom-pom in my face... and hitting me over the head with it... Still kind of wet... 


	11. Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own this... man this gets annoying...

xxbluewingsxx: Bwa-ha-ha-ha... I'm finally alone!! They left to go watch Pirates 2!!**

* * *

**

**Friends and Enemies  
**

At the first lights of dawn, Rogue woke up. She sat up and stretched. The last time she slept that well has been before Jean had died. Rogue stood up, noticing the fire had been put out.  
She looked around for Jean, but didn't see her.

_Was it all just a dream? It couldn't have been. It felt so real.  
_

Looking over at the edge of the forest she saw Jean, leaning against a tree watching the sunrise. Rogue walked over to her. She sat down next to her. Rogue was about to speak, when Jean looked at Rogue.

"Rogue, there's someone else here, at the lake. I can feel there presence." Rogue gave her a questioning glance. Jean tapped her temple.

"Do you know who they are?" Rogue asked, assuming it was group of people.

"Not they, Rogue." Jean said focusing her attention on the dam. "She."

"Who is it? How long has she been her for?" Rogue plagued Jean with questions.

"Yuriko or Lady Deathstryke if you prefer." Jean explained. "She's been here as long as me. She was captured and experimented on by William Stryker. He used something to keep her under his control. Now that he's gone and she hasn't been taking it, she's back in control. She fought with Logan, and I guess he thought he killed her, but I can feel her. She's alive." Jean turned back to Rogue. "We have to go get her."

"Is that such a good idea Jean? I mean, maybe she's actually a bad guy." Rogue pointed out.

"Right now, I can feel she is lost and confused." Jean sympathized. "Please, help me find her."  
Rogue sighed. "Alright. Let's go." They started walking down the lake. "Jean I've been thinking, you were able to help me use the powers of the mutants I've absorbed. Well, did you find a way for me to control my real mutation?" Rogue asked hopefully.

Jean stopped walking and turned to loom at Rogue. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to." Rogue didn't try to hide her disappointment. "But as soon as we get back to Westchester, I'll help look for ways." Jean promised.

"Thanks Jean." They both continued walking in the direction of the old broken down dam that used to be a base.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do we know this 'Yuriko' won't attack us?" Rogue asked, as Jean opened up the emergency door they had used when they were escaping from the base a month ago.

Jean looked at Rogue. "I've read her mind. She was in the military before she was captured. Yuriko is just a nice, caring human. I know we can trust her."

"Alright. I'm only doing this because I trust you." Rogue said as she walked through the door after Jean and pulling it shut behind her. "So where do we find her?"

Jean put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes for a moment before answering. "The experimental room." Rogue looked blankly at her. "This way." Jean started walking down a long hallway.

"So she's a mutant?" Rogue asked, trying to figure out more about her. When Jean nodded Rogue asked her other question. "What is her gift?"

"Her powers are similar to Logan's. She has the healing factor, and she has extendable nails that are metal. Plus her entire skeleton is surrounded by adimantium." Jean told her.

"I see." Rogue said. She extended her hand a small piece of the metal wall flew into her hand.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked.

"Just playing around." Rogue smiled mischievously, while the metal floating above her palm formed into different shapes. Jean just rolled her eyes at the teenager.

"What?" Rogue asked innocently.

Jean suddenly stopped walking.

"Jean what-" Jean waved her hand at Rogue.

"Ssshh!" She whispered. "I can hear someone."

"Is it Yuriko?" Rogue asked. When Jean shook her head, Rogue borrowed Logan's heightened sense to listen to the people talking. An angry look crossed Rogue's face.

"Magneto." She whispered.

* * *

AN: Reviews are still greatly appreciated... 


	12. The Brotherhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I do not own these characters... I only own the plot...

* * *

**

**The Brotherhood**

"I'm seriously going to kick his ass!" Rogue snapped. "I still haven't thanked him for trying to kill me!" She started heading in the direction of the voices.

"No, wait!" Jean grabbed her arm. "We have to find Yuriko."

"Don't worry we will." Rogue waved the comment away. "Right after I beat the-"

"Rogue! This isn't like you!" Jean commented.

Rogue looked shocked for a moment and then calmed down. "Sorry, Logan kind of took over for a second" Rogue shook her head. "We should go find Yuriko. Is there another way to the room she's in? I really don't want to run into..." Rogue looked like she was about to say something before saying something else. "The Brotherhood."

Jean understood why she didn't want to run into the Brotherhood. It wasn't just because Magneto had tried to kill her. Her and Bobby's best friend John (Pyro) had left them and went off to join the Brotherhood. They must've been really surprised by that.

Jean snapped out of her thoughts. Jean nodded her head down the hallway to their left. "That way." They quietly made their way down the hallway. Not knowing if Magneto had recruited more members and, if so, if one of the, was a telepath.

After walking down the hall a few minutes they came to a huge room with a tank in the middle. There was a bunch of tables with different looking medical instruments on them.

_Where is she?_ Rogue asked herself.

Rogue used Jean's telepathy to search for Yuriko. She then came across a presences behind them. She turned around to see someone lying down on a metal table. She looked Japanese and had long, straight, black hair. She seemed as if she was in her thirties, but with the healing factor, it was impossible to know her real age.

Rogue looked over at Jean who nodded. Rogue cautiously approached the woman. She appeared to be sleeping. She gently tapped her shoulder.

"Yuriko! Wake up!" Yuriko's eyes snapped open. She jumped up onto the table a look of fear on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked, her claw extending. Rogue took a step back. Jean walked forward confidently.

"My name is Jean Grey and this is my friend Rogue." Jean introduced. "We are X-Men. We discovered you here and know that you have been manipulated and used for quite some time. We came here to help you."

Yuriko relaxed visibly. She jumped off the table to stand before the two X-Women.

"My name is Yuriko Oyama. You can call me Lady Deathstryke if you want." Sticking out her hand. Jean grabbed it and they shook hands.

"Jean we should get out of here." Rogue said, beginning to look uneasy.

"What's the matter?" Yuriko asked, looking puzzled.

"The Brotherhood are here. They're are enemies. Anyways I can hear them coming down the hall. I would rather get out of her without them knowing were here." Rogue explained.

"Come on." Jean waved to them. She was about to open a door that was opposite to the doorway where the voices could be heard coming down the hall when the Brotherhood entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" The familiar voice of Mystique asked.  
The women turned around to see Magneto, Mystique, Pyro, Sabretooth and five other people she didn't recognize. Two were male and the other three were female.

"We could ask you the same." Jean countered.

Magneto chuckled. "Where are your other team mates?" He asked, clearly realizing that if it came to a fight, it wouldn't be hard to defeat the X-Women.

They were horribly out numbered. Rogue didn't want it to come to a fight. Looking over at Jean, she saw she shared her thoughts.

"Their waiting outside on the Blackbird." Rogue quickly lied. "We just came to get Lady Deathstryke. If we got into trouble we could easily contact them and they'd be here in no time." She smirked trying to make it seem as though she was telling the truth.

"Care telling us who your new friends are?" Jean asked, playing for time, while the X-Women thought of a way out.

"Why should I tell you?" Magneto asked, while Pyro and Mystique chuckled.

"Why wouldn't you?" Yuriko asked, looking for a way out.

"Well, my dear..." Magneto rambled on.

_Jean?_ Rogue called out telepathically to her friend.  
**What?**  
_We don't really have a choice. We have to fight them.  
_**Are you kidding? They'll destroy us.  
**_No they won't. All we have to do is knock them down long enough so we can get outside. Once were outside we can hide in the forest. _Rogue quickly told her.  
Jean sighed in her mind. **Alright. I'll tell Yuriko.**

Rogue closed the link between them.

"So Rogue?" John sneered. "You still with Ice cube?"

"Nope." She smirked. "Why did you leave us, John? Afraid to stick around the mansion." She knew the battle was getting closer. "Afraid you might of gotten killed along with the rest of us."

"You little bitch!" Pyro yelled, opening up his lighter, and making a fireball in his hand. He was about to throw it when Magneto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute Pyro." He smiled at the women. "It is so clear to me you guys are out-numbered. So how about we have some fun. Let's have a little tournament. We will go one by one. You have to beat all of us. If you loose" He smirked mischievously. "You'll never see your precious X-Men again."

Jean and Rogue shared a quick glance before smirking as well.

"Alright." They answered at the same time. "Let's go!" Rogue said.

"Not in here." Said Magneto. "It's much too crowded." He smiled. "Let's go outside." They all headed out side.

When they got outside, Magneto explained the rules.

"You will each go once, before you choose who fights a second or third time. Once a person gives up, or is knocked unconscious the round is over. You have to beat all of us. If one of you loose a round, you cannot compete in another fight. I will choose who will fight for my team and when." That bit was directed to The Brotherhood who nodded. "You three will get to have your own discussions as to who fights." The women nodded. "Five minute breaks between each fight. And no contacting back home for help. This is our own tournament. Are we agreed on the rules." He looked at everyone individually who all nodded their agreement. "Then let the tournament begin."


	13. Rogue VS Pyro and Jean VS Arclight

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... everyone already knows that...

xxbluewingsxx: Yah I know this is totally random and out of the blue, but I was hyper and jumping off the walls at 4 in the morning so bear with me...**

* * *

**

**Rogue VS. Pyro and Jean VS. Arclight**

"So who'll go first for you, Magneto?" Rogue asked stepping forward. She took off her gloves and threw them to Jean. Yuriko and Jean walked a few meters away.

John looked at Magneto who nodded. He smirked. "I will." He said stepping up to Rogue. Magneto and the others walked over to where Jean and Yuriko were standing.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Magneto asked Jean. "A person who can manipulate fire against someone who absorbs mutants?" He asked smiling.

"Are _you_ sure that's wise?" Jean countered. Magneto's smile faltered.

"You're going to pay for what you said, back there." John said.

"We'll see." Rogue shot back.

"Let the first round begin." Magneto yelled.

John grinned as he opened his lighter and a ball of flame jumped into his palm. "This fight will be so easy." He said to himself.

Unfortunately Rogue heard. "I don't think so." She smiled innocently.

Pyro threw his ball of fire at Rogue which she dodged. He threw another and she dodged it again.  
"Come on, Rogue!" John yelled at her. "Do something interesting. I'm falling asleep here." He yawned to prove his point.

"There's no time for that!" Magneto yelled. "Just finish her off!"

John made another ball of fire and threw it at Rogue. Rogue stood up and held out her right hand. The fire jumped right into her palm. She just held it there. She tossed in into her left hand, and smiled at John.

"I never did thank you for letting me absorb you a month ago." Rogue said. "Thank you!" She threw the ball of fire at him.

He caught it and divided it into two balls. He held one in his right hand and the other in his left hand. He threw them at the same time. Rogue sighed sounding exasperated. She walked towards John, not trying to dodge the fire. She phased through it. When the fire finished going through her. She teleported herself behind Pyro and grasped the back of his neck. She began to feel the pull.  
John elbowed her in the stomach, and she let go. John spun around and kicked her feet out from underneath her. Rogue fell to the ground with a loud THUMP. Pyro raised a foot up to bring crashing down onto her stomach. Rogue quickly teleported herself a few feet away. She stood up, her injuries recovering thanks to Logan's healing factor.

Before Pyro could do anything she stretched out a hand and John's lighter flew into her hand. She then quickly used Bobby's ice power to freeze his feet to the ground. Without his lighter John couldn't use his power to melt the ice. He was stuck there.

Rogue smiled triumphantly to Jean and Yuriko who applauded and screamed with delight.  
Rogue looked over at John again who was trying to break free of the ice, with no luck. She looked back at Magneto.

"I think I won this round." Rogue said. She walked back over to Jean and Yuriko.

Magneto just gave John a disgusted look. "It was only the first round." He told the women. "You still have to beat all of us." He told them, holding out his hand as John's lighter flew into it. He then floated towards John, who took it and began to thaw the ice around his feet.

"So who'll be fighting next?" Magneto asked the women.

They looked at each other before Jean spoke. "I will." She walked out into the area they considered the battlefield.

Magneto looked over at one of the ladies Rogue didn't recognize. He nodded towards Jean and she went to go meet her. "I would like to introduce you all to Arclight."

Arclight had short black hair and was slightly tanned. She was skinny and as tall as Jean.

"Pleased to meet you." Jean smiled. Then she glowed orange. "Time for you to loose now."

"We shall see." Arclight replied.

"Round two, begin!" Magneto called to the two women.

Arclight immediately stretched her arms out in front of her. She clapped her hands together and a blue wave appeared, electricity going through the wave as it headed into Jean's direction. Jean jumped up, using her new ability of flight to dodge the sonic wave.

Arclight repeated the move making another wave. Jean flew in behind Arclight and kicked her in the back, making her fall to the ground. Jean floated above her, laughing.

Angry now, Arclight got up and punched Jean in the stomach. The force was so strong it sent Jean flying back. Before Jean hit the tree, she flipped over so that, with her feet, she pushed off the tree. She flew towards Arclight. On her way she created an orange shield around her. She flew straight into Arclight, who was sent flying backwards and crashing onto the ice. Arclight hit her head on the ice hard. She was knocked out.

Jean smiled, before picking up the unconscious woman, and flying over to the others. She dropped her at Magneto's feet.

"I think she's been knocked out." Jean smiled cockily. "I win."

Magneto just muttered something under is breath about luck. Then he smiled at the women. "You still have to beat 7 of us."


	14. Yuriko VS Sabretooth and Rogue VS Multip

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

* * *

**

**Yuriko VS Sabretooth and Rogue VS Multiple Man**

"Well my dear Lady Deathstryke." Magneto said, turning to the women. "It's your turn. You all have to go once before sending someone in for a second turn."

Yuriko looked at him. "I know." She said. "I did listen to the rules you know." The three women burst out giggling.

Magneto nodded at Sabretooth. Sabretooth marched over to Yuriko and picked her up and threw her into the area they used for fighting.

"That's not fair!" Rogue screamed. "You never said the next round was starting!"

"I didn't?" Magneto asked smirking. "Let the next round begin then."

Jean leaned over to Rogue. "Don't worry. She got the healing factor." Rogue nodded.

Yuriko immediately stood up. She then extended her hands, while her nails grew longer. They were made on adamantium, the strongest metal in the world.

She charged at Sabretooth, who just jumped into the air and landed behind her. Before Yuriko could turn around, Sabretooth picked her up and threw her a few feet into the air. She hit a tree and slid to the ground. She proceeded to get up.

Sabretooth charged at her. When he was only a few inches away from her, she stabbed her left claws into his stomach. Sabretooth growled at her. With a roar, he pulled her claws out of him and punched her in the stomach. She retaliated by slashing his face with her claws. Sabretooth growled at her again.

He took his right hand and grabbed her around the neck. He lifter her into the arm, while he choked her. Yuriko slashed furiously at his hand and arm, but he didn't let go.

"Come on Yuriko!" Jean yelled.

"You can beat this guy!" Rogue encouraged Lady Deathstryke.

Yuriko kicked Sabretooth in the stomach. He flinched, but didn't let go. He still held on. Yuriko slashed his face again and this time he dropped her. Yuriko collapsed to her knees, coughing.

Sabretooth grabbed Yuriko, and threw her at a tree. She went flying through the air. The force of the throw caused her to break the tree in half and make her go flying and hit the tree behind her as well.

Sabretooth went walking into the forest. He returned a minute later with a knocked out Yuriko. He threw her at Jean who used her telekinetic abilities to stop Yuriko from hitting the ground. She gently put Yuriko on the ground before turning to look at Magneto.

"So you won, which means one of us will have to fight him and Yuriko is out." Jean said, cockily.

"I'm pretty sure Rogue and me can kick all your butts." Rogue nodded, agreeing with her team mate.  
"So who do I get to fight now?" Rogue asked looking at the 7 people who they, still had to fight.

"Multiple Man." Magneto said.

A man in a black leather jacket stepped forward. He had black hair and was well built.

_I don't like the sound of 'Multiple Man'_ Rogue gave a fake smile.

"You may begin." Magneto smiled at himself.

Immediately Multiple Man was split into two. There was two of him, then three, then four. He kept dividing himself up onto there was twenty of him. They all smirked at Rogue. Then one ran up to Rogue and pushed her to the ground. Then ran back to the circle the Multiple Man had formed around her. She stood up just for another to come running at her and push her down. She got up and again someone pushed her. They all started laughing. They were clearly having a good time.

"Stop kidding around James!" Magneto yelled. "We have a job to do!"

James nodded. Someone ran up to Rogue, who was really pissed off, and was about to punch her in the face when she phased through his hand. Shocked he tried again. Just to phase through again.

Rogue jumped and using Storm's flying ability she hovered a few feet above The Multiple Man and his copies. Using Storm's power she called upon lightening and hit some of the Multiple Man's copies. Screaming in pain they went flying back into the body of the real Multiple Man.

She flew towards another of the copies and using Jubilee's ability to create sparks, gave James a little jolt. He yelped as he went flying back into his original body. She did this a few more until only the real Multiple Man was left. He was slightly in pain though, since all his copies had come back in pain. Rogue flew over to him and kicked him in the stomach. He bent over and she punched him in the face and he went flying back a few feet. He landed on his back and groaned in pain. There was blood coming from his nose.

Rogue used Jean's telekinetic power to pick up a rock and hit James in the head. Just hard enough to knock him out. Using Jean's power again she picked him up and set him beside Arclight, who was now, sitting on the ground, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, that was fun." Rogue commented. Turning around she saw Jean and Yuriko, who (thanks to her healing ability) was better, saw them giggling at what she said. They were having fun.

"That's only 3!" Pyro yelled at them.

* * *

xxbluewingsxx: Again I apologize for the randomness... but there is a bit of a point to this... you'll find out what in like 5 chapters... 


	15. An Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise... I don't own X-Men

**

* * *

An unexpected Arrival**

"Eric?" Mystique asked, turning to Magneto.

"Yes?" Magneto turned to look at his best friend.

"I'd like to fight next, if that's okay." Magneto nodded his agreement, and Mystique walked towards, the Jean. "Will you be fighting next?"

Jean looked at Rogue, who nodded. "Yes, I will."

Mystique nodded, before punching Jean in the face. A red mark appeared on her cheek, where she had gotten hit. Jumping into the air, Jean kicked Mystique in the chest who stumbled back a few steps.

"What is it with you guys not following rules?!" Jean muttered.

"I don't play by rules." Mystique answered, changing appearances to look like Jean. She smirked.

"Which one is Jean?" Yuriko asked Rogue.

"I don't know." Rogue answered, looking just as confused as Yuriko. Suddenly an orange flow engulfed Jean. "The one who's glowing orange." Rogue answered sitting down in the snow, grinning.

"So, tell me more about the Brotherhood and the X-Men." Yuriko said, turning to Rogue and sitting in the snow as well.

Rogue told her about Xavier's school and his dream for peace between mutants and humans. She told Yuriko about Magneto and the Brotherhood and how he despised humans. Then she told the story of how her powers manifested and the incident on the statue of liberty. Then told her how Jean died.

"Wow." Yuriko said when Rogue finished her story. "Do you think this Xavier guy will let me stay with you?"

"I'm positive." Rogue said turning back tot he fight.

Jean was using her telekinetic powers to hurl rocks at Mystique, who was doing flips and dodges avoiding all the rocks. Jean was looking frustrated while Mystique just smiled.

"I've had enough of this!" Jean yelled.

Suddenly Mystique sunk to her knees, clutching her head. She was screaming in pain, while Jean just stared at Mystique not blinking. Jean was using her telepathic ability to put Mystique in pain. After a while Mystique collapsed to the ground not moving. Jean fell to her knees, putting her hand to the side of her head.

"Jean!" Rogue yelled running over to the X-Woman. "Are you alright?"

"Jean looked at Rogue. "Yah." She smiled. "Just a bit of a headache. I'll be fine in a minute.

"Impressive." Magneto called out to Jean. "You win this round." He was smiling.

Rogue turned back to Jean. "You don't have to fight anymore." Rogue said.

Jean looked surprised. "You can't fight five times in a row!" Jean said as calmly as possible. "We don't even know there powers. Trust me, I can still fight."

"Alright." Rogue was about to say something when the sound of a jet was heard flying over the lake.

Jean and Rogue recognized it as soon as they saw it. "The Blackbird!"

Magneto looked annoyed. "I thought I told you no contacting the others!"

"We didn't!" Rogue defended themselves. "They must have tracked me using Cerebro!"

Magneto was about to say something when a look of confusion crossed his face. "Did they know you were coming here?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Well you still can't leave until we finish this tournament." Rogue was about to ask something when he continued speaking. "And they can't help. Only you and Miss Grey can fight."  
Just then the whole X-Men team came running over.

"What the Hell were you thinking kid?!" Logan yelled.

"We were like, so worried!" Kitty screamed as her and Jubilee hugged her.

Scott began to lecture her about leaving the mansion without telling anyone. Bobby and Kurt just looked relieved to see her.

Rogue looked at Jean and Yuriko. The team still hadn't noticed them. Rogue, Jean and Yuriko burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Jean?" Scott asked. Then he looked back at Jean a look of shock on his face.

"Jean?"

"Jean?" Logan repeated.

"My Goddess." Storm breathed.

"Hello everyone." Jean smiled and waved at them. Everyone ran over to Jean and started screaming and hugging her. They all thought she had died.

"Jean, how-" Scott began to ask.

"I promise I'll tell you later. Right now me and Rogue are in the middle of something." Jean said. Giving Scott a quick kiss on his cheek. She turned and looked at Rogue.

"I'll go next." Rogue said to Jean. Jean nodded.

"Next for what, Chica?" Jubilee asked the question for everyone.

Magneto answered. "We're having a tournament. Yuriko, Rogue and Jean against us. So far they've taken out Pyro, Arclight, Multiple Man and Mystique. Yuriko fought Sabretooth but she lost." Magneto smiled menacingly. "Rogue you will face Callisto."

Rogue walked over to Scott. "I might need your powers later." She told him. She touched his neck briefly with her hand, then walked away. He wasn't knocked out, but breathing heavily. "Now, I'm ready to fight."

"No way as Hell your fighting, Marie!" Logan growled walking towards Rogue.

Jean made a shield around the X-Men. Logan hit the shield and he went flying back. "Just wait!" Jean told the X-Men. "Watch!"

* * *

AN: Until I get more reviews I am not posting... 


	16. Rogue VS Callisto and Jean VS Juggernaut

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... but you already know that...**

* * *

**

**Rogue VS Callisto and Jean VS Juggernaut**

Rogue looked at Callisto. Callisto had black hair which was braided so it ran down the length of her back. She had a tattoo on her cheek and another one on her chest just below her neck. She had her chin pierced and was wearing a leather jacket.

"What is it with you guys, having black hair?" Rogue asked. Yuriko chuckled at the comment.  
Callisto didn't find it so funny. She ran up to Rogue with super speed and punched her, with super strength, in the stomach. Rogue gasped at the blow and went flying back and hit a tree.

"Rogue!" Jubilee screamed. Kitty held her arms around Piotr and buried her face in his chest.

"Jean! Let us out! Rogue needs help." Scott demanded as Logan's claws popped out.

Jean rolled her eyes. "She's fine!" She yelled to them.

Rogue stood up, looking at the X-Men. She waved at them and turned to Callisto. She disappeared and reappeared behind her and kicked her in the middle of her back. Callisto fell forward. Rogue landed on the ground on her feet.

Callisto stood up and faced Rogue. "Neat trick. My turn!" She said before running in circles around Rogue. She was running so fast that all Rogue saw was a blur. She looked from side to side trying to spot Callisto among the blur. Callisto started shoving Rogue.

"Okay now I'm pissed." Rogue said angrily. "First Multiple Man, now you." She flew into the sky. A few feet above Callisto who was still running circles. Using Bobby's ice power she froze the ground where Callisto was running. Callisto ran onto the ice patch. She slipped and landed on her back on the ice.

"Hurry up!" Yelled one of the men from the Brotherhood who Rogue didn't recognize. He stomped his feet.

"You'll get your turn." Magneto told him calmly.

"Come down her and fight me properly!" Callisto yelled to Rogue.

"Alright." With a BAMF, Rogue disappeared and reappeared in front of her. She punched her in the face. Callisto retaliated by kicking Rogue's feet out from under her. Rogue fell and landed on her back. Callisto didn't waste time and jumped onto Rogue and was about to punch her in the face, when Rogue used Scott's gift and shot an optic beam at Callisto.

Callisto went flying back and hit a tree. Callsito got up slowly. Rogue used Jean's ability to move things with her mind to push Callisto back against the tree. Then she froze her waist to the tree.  
Callisto struggled for a while against the ice trying to break it. Finally she gave up and with a sigh said. "You win."

Yuriko jumped up and cheered. Jean released the shield and ran towards Rogue. The X-Men just stared at what Rogue had done.

"Woah." Piotr said. The only one that could speak.

Magneto looked disappointed at Callisto. "I certainly didn't expect her to beat you." He said. Callisto looked ashamed. "Oh well. Ms Marvel or Juggernaut and take care of her." He smiled. "Pyro release Callisto from the ice."

John took out his lighter, and used his flames to melt the ice. When he finished he was about to put his lighter back in his pocket when it flew out of his hand into Rogue's out-stretched hand.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Give that back!"

Rogue smiled innocently. "I might need it later on." She called to him, from where she was standing. "I'll give it back after this tournament."

John was about to argue when Magneto put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll get it later." He told him. Pyro nodded.

Jean smiled at Rogue then turned serious. "Rogue, you'll have to make shield while I'm fighting around the X-Men." Rogue looked at Jean puzzled. "They don't think we can handle ourselves, so you'll have to make a shield to keep them from entering the fight."

"Okay. " Rogue said while Jean walked over to the Brotherhood. Arclight and Callisto were both looking annoyed they had gotten beaten. Multiple Man was still knocked out, thanks to Rogue. Mystique was starting to stir. Pyro was clearly furious Rogue had beaten him and taken his lighter. Sabretooth was standing beside a tree a smug look on his face. He was so far the only one to win a fight.

"Ah, Jean. You're going to fight now?" Magneto asked. He was probably surprised to see she had recovered quickly from her fight with Mystique.

"I'm ready for a fight." She said. "Give me a challenge this time." She replied with a smirk.

"A challenge?" Magneto looked at a the man who had yelled at Callisto during her fight with Rogue. He was wearing a helmet that only had his face exposed and armour around his chest and neck. He was really muscular and looked like he was dying to get in there and fight. "You can face..." Magneto paused. "Juggernaut."

Juggernaut looked happy he was getting a chance to fight before his face went serious and he charged at Jean. Before Jean could fly into the sky, Juggernaut picked her up and threw her a few feet away.

Jean got up just in time to see Juggernaut charging at her again. She created an orange shield. Juggernaut ran into it. He bounced off of it but didn't appear to be hurt. He ran over to the shield and punched it. A wave rippled through the shield but his fist didn't penetrate it.  
He growled. With a roar, he used both his fists to punch the same spot on the shield, using all his strength. This time he was able to get his hands through it. The shield immediately disappeared, and Jean went flying back with a scream.

He went charging at Jean again, laughing.

Rogue was having trouble just watching and holding back the X-Men. She couldn't imagine the pain Jean was going through.

Jean stood on her knees and held out both hands. Juggernaut stopped running. He looked around.  
"Let me go you, bitch!" He yelled at Jean. Jean closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She was going to do the same thing she did Mystique. After a minute Jean let out a cry of pain and grabbed her head, releasing her hold on Juggernaut, who didn't look effected.

Juggernaut laughed again. "Stupid, telepath. You can't reach my mind through my helmet!" He told her before flinging her across the ice.

She landed on her side. She was knocked out, so she just laid there. Juggernaut gave another harsh laugh before running towards Jean who wasn't moving.

Rogue let go of the shield and ran towards Jean. The X-Men started to race towards Jean too, but didn't get far. Magneto pulled some metal from the dam and made a small prison to surround the X-Men. He put a ceiling on it so they couldn't fly out either. Scott tried to break the bars with his optic lasers and Logan scratched at them with his claws.

Logan growled. "It's no use Cyclops!" He yelled. "There made of adamantium. There indestructible." He finished miserably. Scott sighed in defeat.

Rogue ran out in front of Jean. "STOP!" She screamed at Juggernaut. Juggernaut stopped in shock. Here was this little teenager telling him, the invulnerable Juggernaut what to do.

He laughed harshly. "Nobody tells me what to do!" He was about to back hand her so he could finish Jean off when Yuriko ran up to him and jumped on his back.

"She's knocked out, so you have to leave her alone!" She reminded him menacingly.  
"Nobody tells The Juggernaut what to do!" He yelled before grabbing her wrists and throwing her next to Jean.

"But I do!" Magneto yelled. Juggernaut stopped what he was doing and looked at Magneto. "You will not harm Jean Grey or Lady Deathstryke." He smirked at Rogue. "Or Rogue." He looked at Sabretooth. "Finish off this tournament."

* * *

AN: Please Review... 


	17. What Yuriko couldn't do

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

* * *

**

**What Yuriko Couldn't Do**

Sabretooth gave Rogue a toothy smile. "With pleasure."

He ran towards Rogue as she took to the sky. She teleported so she came in front of him and punched him in the face. He kicked her in the stomach. She bent over to cluch her stomach as pain seared through her. He picked her up and threw her. She went flying and with a crash landed on the ice.

Yuriko had gotten up at this time and moved Jean off the battle grounds. She ran over to where the X-Men were. She put her down beside the prison that they were. They asked her who she was, but she ignored them. She ran back to where Magneto and the Brotherhood were standing so she could cheer on Rogue. She knew Sabretooth would be hard to beat.

As Sabretooth bent down to pick her up, she used Kitty's power so his hands went through her. Startled Sabretooth stood up. Rogue flipped over from her side to her back and kicked his shins with the bottom of her feet.

Sabretooth fell to his knees as he slashed at Rogue. She felt his claws tear the skin on her left arm. She kicked him in the stomach before teleporting herself a safe distance away. She stood up and quickly looked at the cut on her arm.

There were four slash marks, running from her elbow to the wrist. Blood was dripping from it. She thought of Logan's healing factor. Her cuts immediately repaired themselves and skin appeared over the wounds. Rogue once again thought of Logan and threw her hands to her sides before three claws came out of her knuckles. Just as Jean had promised, they were made of the strongest bone, and not covered in blood.

Sabretooth looked startled before, shrugging it off and charging at Rogue.

Logan looked surprised when he saw the claws pop out of Rogue's knuckles.

Jubilee turned to Logan. "What the fuck did you do to her! She's like you!" She screeched at the Canadian. "Well, she's actually nicer." She mumbled.

"What the hell is, like, going on?! She's, like, using all of our powers." Kitty said, staring at the battle.

"We have to get out of here." Logan said. "I couldn't beat Sabretooth. How can she?" He asked looking at the others.

Jean finally stirred. "Jean!" Scott pushed past the others in the cage so he was beside her, except the bars were between them. "Jean?" Scott asked, concern and love in his voice.

"I'm fine." She said turning to Scott with tears in her eyes. "I lost! I can't believe it! I wasn't supposed to loose. Yuriko lost, now me." The tears spilt out of Jean's eyes.

"It's okay, honey." Scott whispered, reaching his hand through the bars so he could grab her hand.

"You don't get it!" She screamed. "Rogue has to face the Brotherhood on her own, now!"

"Why is that?" Storm asked coming up behind Scott.

"Because I lost in my first fight." Everyone looked at Yuriko in shock. Everyone had been paying attention to either Jean or Rogue and Sabretooth, they hadn't notice her come up.

"So what if you guys lost?" Logan snorted. "You're not the ones in here. Since your awake you can always go back to the fight." He pointed out.

"The rules were if you lost a battle, you couldn't fight." Jean explained gently.

"So who else does she have to face?" Jubilee asked. She was so scared for Rogue.

"Well, the first battle was between and Rogue and Pyro." Jean began the story. "She finished him off in about 2 minutes. Then it was me and Arclight, the skinny girl over there with the black hair. She has the power to make sonic waves. Anyways, after I beat her it was Yuriko and Sabretooth. Sabretooth knocked Yuriko out. So Yuriko can't fight anymore. Then it was Rogue and that guy over there in the leather jacket. His name is Multiple Man."

"Care to guess his gift?" Yuriko asked, a little smirk on her face. "That was a great fight. Anyways then it was Mystique and Jean. Jean kicked her ass. Then you guys showed up. "Yuriko explained to them.

"So that means the Fraulien has to fight that Juggernaut guy, Magneto, the blond girl over there and Sabretooth?" He asked in disbelief.

"She'll get too weak to fight them!" Storm said, panic rising in her voice.

"Jean you have to help her!" Scott said, turning to his wife.

"I'll only help her if she needs help." Jean commented softly.

"Just let us out, Red!" Logan's yell shocked everyone. So far he had remained quiet. "She can't possibly fight them! She'll die."  
Jubilee and Kitty both let out a cry.

Jean and Yuriko smiled reassuringly at the X-Men. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." Jean said warmly before walking to stand beside the Brotherhood and watch the fight.

Sabretooth choked Rogue, while holding her off the ground. She gasped for breath before clutching his face with her bare hands. Sabretooth felt the pull and before he grew too weak he threw her as far as he could. She went flying to the air and hit the metal bars on the prison. She fell to the ground and landed on her stomach, not moving.

"Rogue!" The X-Men all screamed.

Sabretooth growled as he walked over to Rogue. He was about to pick her up, when she stabbed his foot, with her claws. Sabretooth yelped in pain before picking her up, and stabbing her in the stomach.

Rogue gasped in pain, as Sabretooth pulled his claws back out. She fell to her knees as she heard Jubilee and Kitty screaming and Logan and Bobby cursing at him. She remembered Jean telling her to think of Logan to use his healing factor. Suddenly the pain began to cease. She stood up again looking at the surprised faces of the X-Men. Sabretooth looked pissed off.

Before he had a chance stab her again, she flew into the sky and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back a few steps. She teleported herself behind Sabretooth and kicked him in the back. He fell forward, as Rogue used Jubilee's power to jolt him a bit. She jolted him a few more times, before she borrowed Sabretooth's power to hurl him at the feet of Magneto.

She used to Storm's ability to control the weather to electrocute Sabretooth with lightning. She walked over to Sabretooth, and kicked him so he rolled onto his back.

He had his eyes closed was not moving, except for his breathing.

Rogue looked at Magneto. "I think I knocked him out." She smirked at him.

"No matters, my dear." He smiled. "Victor isn't nearly as good of a fight as Juggernaut or Ms. Marvel. I just wish I didn't have to waste their strength to knock you out, when we could be doing better things." He stated as Jean and Yuriko ran up to Rogue.

"Congratulations Rogue!" Yuriko hugged Rogue. "You beat Sabretooth, when I couldn't!"

"What happens if I loose?" Rogue asked. "I know if we win, we get to leave, but what if we loose?"

"How about a change in the stakes?" Magneto smiled. "If you win, I promise the Brotherhood will not attack your friends for the next month, and let you go without a fuss."

Rogue nodded her head. "But what if I loose?" She asked.

"My dear, let's put it this way. If you loose, you'll wish you were dead." Magneto smiled.

"Let me talk to my team." She said

Jean shook her head. "No Rogue! There's nothing to talk about. We can't let him hurt you. Besides, it would kill everyone if you got hurt."

"What would happen if we walked away right now?" Yuriko asked, turning to look at Magneto.  
Magneto looked at the X-Men in the prison, watching the conversation. "Jubilee and Shadowcat will make great toys for Juggernaut. You see... he killed his last one." Juggernaut laughed harshly at the comment. Piotr held Kitty closely at that comment. Jubilee shrunk back until, Beast wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright." Rogue responded.

"Rogue are you sure?" Jean asked. "The others can help take on the Brotherhood if we leave now."  
Magneto extended his hand. "Lt's shake on it."

Rogue hesitated before shaking his hand.

* * *

AN: Okay readers... I got a problem... I'm grounded for a month, so I posted these to keep you somewhat happy. I still hope to get reviews... when I come back, if there's a lot of reviews, I might be nice enough to post the rest of this story... (let's aim for 100 reviews). 

Anyways I'll be back in a month! Have fun and hope you enjoyed these chaps!!


	18. Rogue VS The Juggernaut

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or these characters or anything but the plot is mine.

* * *

Rogue VS The Juggernaut

Rogue looked at the three remaining mutants. Magneto controlled metal and Juggernaut was invulnerable and had super strength. The woman known as Ms. Marvel hadn't said anything and Rogue had no clue what her power was.

She was blond and had the coldest blue eyes she had ever seen. She was well built and muscular. It might be a possibility that she had super strength too.

Rogue looked at Magneto. "Let's hurry this up. I want to go home." She whined slightly, making Yuriko giggle.

"You may have been able to beat Sabretooth." Juggernaut yelled, stamping his feet. "But there's no way you can beat The Juggernaut!" He had a bit of a British accent.

Like he had when we fought Jean, he charged at Rogue. She dodged to the side, but as he ran past her he grabbed her ankle and flung her into a near by tree. Rogue flipped around mid air and pushed off the tree, and flew straight at Juggernaut.

Juggernaut, grabbed her by the throat and squeezed her neck.

"Rogue!" Jean and Logan yelled. Jean tried to run after Rogue, but Yuriko held her back. "She can't beat him! It's impossible! Let me go, he'll kill her."

Juggernaut started laughing as he felt the bones in Rogue's neck crack. Rogue began to feel the familiar sensation of the pull from her powers. It was slow though, so she grip0ped his hand to make the pull stronger.

Juggernaut stopped laughing and dropped her when he felt himself being drained. "What did you do, you little bitch?!"

Rogue ignored his question, and kicked him in the stomach while he was still weak. He stumbled a step back. Rogue jumped to her feet. She aimed a punch for his face, but he grabbed her fist when it was centimetres from his face. He began crushing her hand.

Rogue gasped in pain as she saw the blood flowing down her arm. The pain was the only thing on her mind. She couldn't concentrate on anyone's power long enough to use it. She desperately tried to pull herself free, but he held on, crushing her hand even more. An idea struck her. She thought of the claws she used earlier.

Suddenly the claws popped out on both hands. As Rogue had predicted the claws on her hand being crushed went right through Juggernaut's hand. They sliced through his hand. He let go of her hand, and pulled his hand away from the claws. Blood flowed freely from his hand through the three holes that went through his hand.

He glared at Rogue. To him, this was personal. "I'll kill you for what you just did!" He yelled. Rogue put the claws on her crushed hand back. Although the healing factor was fixing her hand, it wasn't working fast enough. For now, she could only use her left hand.

She lashed out at him. Swinging her hand around wildly trying to slice him. Juggernaut just kept dodging. Finally she was close enough and stabbed his stomach, like Sabretooth had done to her.

She pushed her hand in as far as it would go. She could feel his blood on her hand. Even though it disgusted her, she pushed deeper. Juggernaut having enough, of getting stabbed, grabbed her arm and threw her as far he could. She went flying into several, trees breaking them as she flew into them. Finally she hit she ground and went rolling through the snow. She could feel all the splinters and pieces of wood in her back.

Using Logan's healing, the pieces of wood came out of her, and fell on pile in the snow. It gave her an idea. Using Jean's telekinetic powers she sent all the wood pieces flying towards Juggernaut. They all went into his skin, but after a few minutes, they all came back out.

"Are you just about done, girlie?" He had a smirk on his face. "I want to end this stupid battle."

As Juggernaut ran towards her, she stretched out her right hand (which was better thanks to Logan's healing) and froze his legs to the ground. She froze his legs from the knees down. Juggernaut stopped running, when his knees froze. He was only three feet away from Rogue.

With a roar, the ice broke into a million pieces, freeing his legs. He punched her face, a bright red mark indicating where he hit her on her left cheek. Rogue jumped into the air before he could attack her again, flying a few feet away from him.

Taking out John's lighter, she created a fire in her left hand, and threw it at him. The fireball hit him in the face, and he yelped in pain. He started smacking his face, trying to smother the flames.

Rogue floated above the ground staring at him dumbstruck. "This is by far the dumbest man I've ever met." She muttered to herself.

While Juggernaut was distracted she flew up behind him and grabbed the back of his neck. She felt the pull, but she didn't feel like she was absorbing him fast enough. She concentrated on sucking out his memories and powers.

A few seconds later, Juggernaut felt the pull. "What the bloody hell?!" He shouted before collapsing to the ground.

Just to make sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon, Rogue picked him up and threw him into a tree. He went crashing through about ten of them, before he hit the ground.

Rogue just let herself fall to the ground, as Jean and Yuriko cam running up to her.

"Oh my God! Did you, like, see that?" Kitty screeched jumping up and down, hugging her boyfriend.

"Chica! She did the damn thing!" Jubilee yelled cheerfully.

"Mien Gott!" Kurt slapped a hand to his forehead.

Logan and Scott looked at each other, before staring back at Rogue in disbelief.

"That was..." Bobby trailed off.

"Pretty amazing." Piotr finished.

"By Goddess." Storm said.

"Like, now all, she has to do is, like, beat Magneto and the blond chick." Kitty stated, gleefully.

"Anybody have any idea, what her power is anyway?" Piotr asked, looking from X-Men to X-Men. They all shook their heads.

"I can't believe it Rogue!" Jean screamed, hugging Rogue, who was sitting in the snow. "You beat Juggernaut. Even I couldn't beat him!"

"Are you hurt bad?" Yuriko asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks to Logan's healing factor." She smiled, and waved at the X-Men still in the cage. They all stared dumbstruck, except for Kitty and Jubilee who were so bubbly over her beating him. The grinned at her and waved back.

Rogue let out a giggle. "Man that was hard. The hardest thing I've ever had to do."

* * *

AN: Hello people. I decided to post this chapter in hopes of getting my 100 reviews. Here's the deal: I get under 50, I am going to be sad and post 1 chapter every 2 weeks and keep the sequel my prisoner until I get more reviews. I get between 50 and 70 I'll be happy and post 2 or so chapters every 5 days lets say. Between 70 and 90 I'll post 2 chapters a day or something like that. In the 90's I'll be really happy and post like 3 chapters a day. I get over 100 and I'll post it all in a day and begin posting the second one right away. Either way I want 100 or in the 90's.

I'm still going to be gone for a month. This chapter was my way of getting you guys to post those 100 reviews. Even if you just say 'It's good' or w.e in a review, I'll be happy. So let's see if we can get those 100 reviews shall we?  
All my love!


	19. Meet Ms Marvel

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

**

* * *

**

**Meet Ms. Marvel**Magneto laughed at Rogue's comment. "You thought that was hard?" He laughed again. The woman known as Mr. Marvel started laughing too. "You still have to go against Carol Danvers." He motioned towards Ms Marvel.

Arclight walked over to Magneto with Sabretooth behind her. She started to whisper something into his ear. Rogue couldn't hear what they were saying so she used Logan's heightened senses.

"You can't let her fight Ms. Marvel!" Arclight whispered harshly. "We had a deal."

"Carol is under strict orders not to cause serious harm to her. By the end of this fight, she will be knocked out and you can take her back to him." Magneto reassured her.

_Him? Who's him? _Rogue thought to herself. Jean and Yuriko were still praising her, unaware of the conversation between Sabretooth, Arclight and Magneto.

"What if you loose this tournament, Eric?" Sabretooth asked. A scowl crossed his face. "He needs her and the guy with claws. You guys had a deal!"

"I know the deal, Victor." Magneto frowned at Sabretooth. "If she does win this silly tournament, you can just take her by force." He smirked. "As I recall, you don't like to follow rules anyway Victor." Sabretooth growled, and walked away with Arclight.

_Oh my God! This is all a set up! _Rogue screamed in her head. _They're after Logan and me. _

Jean! Rogue screamed at the telepath through the mental link.

What is it? Why do you sound panicked. Jean said, the concern in her voice clear.

It's a trap. This tournament is a set up to get me and Logan. After I fight Carol, they're going to take us away.

What? Why? Jean asked, panic rising in her voice.

I don't know. Listen after the I fight Carol, I'm going to release the others. Then we have to knock them all out so we can get away.

Alright. Should I tell the others?

Rogue looked at the X-Men in the cage. No. They'll all end up having a heart attack.

Jean closed the mental link. "Good luck Rogue." She whispered to Rogue before walking away with Yuriko.

"So, I assume I'm facing Carol now?" Rogue said, trying to act as though she didn't know a thing.

"That's Ms. Marvel to you, you little punk!" She said in a slightly high-pitched voice.  
She ran at Rogue, and punched her in the stomach. Rogue thought of the Juggernaut's invulnerability and super strength. She punched Carol just as hard, in the face. Carol gasped from the amount of power in the punch. She kicked Rogue in the ribs, and then kicked her feet out from underneath her. Rogue jumped up to avoid Carol's kick to her feet.

She kicked Carol in the face before flying above the treetops. Carol smirked before jumping into the air, and flying towards Rogue.

"Oh shit." Rogue muttered. Apparently Carol would be harder, since she could fly.

Before she could think another thought, Carol was in front of her. She brought her hands together behind her head and slammed her fists onto her head. The force sent Rogue spiralling down to the ground.

She crashed through the ice and down into the murky depths of the water. Carol looked overly pleased with herself. She flew back down to the ground and lightly touched down.

Magneto on the other hand looked furious. "You were told not to hurt her!" He yelled at the blonde.

Carol smirked at what Magneto said. "I didn't hurt her. I killed her!" She responded with a grin on her face.

A sob escaped Jubilee's throat as tears started filling from her eyes. Kitty cried into Peter's chest as he held her and stroked her hair. Logan growled and hit his head against the bars. Storm and Kurt just looked shocked and Scott bowed his head, slightly confused as to what just happened.

Sabretooth growled as a look of rage crept onto his face. "Eric! You were told not to kill her!"

Magneto ignored Sabretooth. "Carol, you were under strict orders, not to kill her!" He yelled, absolutely furious that Ms. Marvel disobeyed him.

Carol grinned at what Magneto said. "Well now you know better. What can I say? I live to beat the crap out of weaklings like her." Her smile grew.

Arclight stared at Carol who was a few feet away from her. "You want to try saying that to our boss?" She challenged Ms. Marvel.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not scared of your boss." Carol said, looking bored. "If he wanted it done a certain way, he should have done it himself."

Sabretooth growled at her. "He couldn't afford to make an appearance. He was needed to do something else."

* * *

xxbluewingsxx: ooooooohhhhhh Is Rogue really dead? Only I know heh heh

A/N: I put this up to all of my loyal fans who actually did decide to write a review. They were greatly appreciated and I thank you all very kindly. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post as often as I normally can, but I'm grounded so I only use the computer when I sneak on. Anyways, that was my peace offering for being kind of unfair in my last little note. Reviews are still appreciated. Can we at least get 100 before this one is done? Only like 3 more chapters left, then it's the sequel. Anyways let me know what you guys think of everything.


	20. Escape

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I don't own X-Men, but I do own the plot**

* * *

**

**Escape**

While they were fighting, everybody failed to notice, Rogue sneaking out of the forest behind the cage that held the X-Men. Quickly using Magneto's power, she made a gap big enough between two of the bars, for them to squeeze through.

"Pssst" She whispered harshly. Poking her head out of the bushes.

Logan turned around and saw her standing in the forest. "Rogue? How did you-"

Rogue cut him off. "Teleport." She smiled slightly. "Now come on. Everyone has to leave now."

With a nod, he tapped Scott on the shoulder. Scott turned to look at Logan, who nodded his head in the direction of Rogue. Scott followed the direction of his movement and a small smile crept on his face when he saw Rogue. He nodded to Logan and went over to Storm and whispered something to her. She looked shocked before, silently grabbing Jubilee's wrist and pulling her towards the gap in the bars.

Jubilee's eyes widened when she saw the gap. She was about to say something when Storm put her hand over Jubilee's mouth. "We have to leave as quickly and as quietly as possible. Questions will be answered later."

Jubilee nodded, and Storm removed her hand. They walked through the gap in the bars, followed by Kitty. Right behind her was her boyfriend Peter. They snuck into the forest beside Rogue. A few moments later Bobby joined them with Kurt.

"You guys have to get to the Blackbird." Rogue quickly whispered. "I'll contact Jean. We have to leave without being noticed." They all nodded and were about to leave in the direction of Blackbird, when a noise made them stop in their tracks.

"The X-Men are escaping!" Callisto's shriek echoed throughout silent air.

_Damn it! _Rogue looked out of the forest to see Juggernaut and Sabretooth running towards them and Carol flying above them. Right behind them Arclight after them with Pyro a few steps behind her. They all looked mad that they were escaping, but Carol looked the most furious, realizing she really hadn't killed Rogue.

Jean launched herself at Mystique who was starting to run in the direction of the X-Men, while Yuriko tried to win a hopeless battle against Magneto, who kept tossing her about with a wave of his hand.

Callisto reached the X-Men first, going into a battle against Storm. Juggernaut charged after Scott and Beast, who stood their ground. Arclight ran after Kitty, who phased through her and Jubilee sent her jolts. With a BAMF Kurt disappeared and reappeared behind Sabretooth landing a kick in the middle of his back as Peter ran in front of him and dealt a punch of his own. Pyro ran up behind Bobby and kicked him behind the knees.

Carol flew towards Rogue and grabbed her by the throat, floating just above the ground. A twisted smile formed on her lips. "This time I'll make sure you die!" Carol gave a cruel, laugh. Rogue gasped for, breath, trying to break Carol's death grip around her neck.

Carol didn't notice Logan sneak up behind her. He jabbed his claws into legs. Carol dropped Rogue and turned around to face Logan. Carol picked Logan up off the ground and flew into the air, Logan struggling in her grasp. Rogue gasped for air, but when she saw Carol fly off with Logan, she flew into the air as well.

"Put him down!" Rogue yelled at Carol. She was holding Logan by the collar of his shirt. He was swinging his arms around, trying to slash her.

With a look of amusement she looked at Logan. "Alright." And she dropped the hold she had on his jacket.

Rogue screamed and flew after Logan. Carol grabbed Rogue's arm and swung her fist around, which connected with Rogue's jaw. If it had been any normal person their jaw would be broken, but Rogue had Logan's healing factor. Rogue punched Carol in the stomach with Juggernaut's strength and kneed her in the face, when Carol bent over. While she was distracted she started to fly after Logan again, only to stop when she saw, Jean grab him when he was a few feet above the ground. Carol came up behind Rogue and grabbed her and flew down to earth.

She was flying at break neck speed, the ground growing closer per second. Rogue tried to pull herself apart from Ms. Marvel, but she held fast. When they were only a few meters away from the ground, Ms. Marvel, pulled away from her and flew off to the side. Rogue didn't have enough time to pull up and away from the ground though. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the impact to arrive, which was coming in mere seconds.

----------POV Change----------

"NO!" Logan cried running over to the spot Rogue where Rogue would hit the earth.

He ran over, desperate to catch her, but it was a lost cause. She hit the earth with a loud THUD that echoed throughout Alkali Lake.

"No!" Logan cried out. He ran over to Rogue's side.

He was relieved to see the steady fall and rise of her chest. There was blood slowly trickling from a gash on the side of her head, but otherwise she looked fine. He silently thanked God she had his healing factor, or else she wouldn't have survived. She was knocked out, but it was no surprise. He was just thankful she would be okay.

He was so preoccupied with Rogue he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him, until it was too late. A hand grabbed the back of his neck and turned him around, so he was face to face with Sabretooth.

Sabretooth let out a growl as his hand tightened around his neck. "We didn't finish our fight on the Liberty Island." He said, a growl rumbling in his throat again.

"Really?" Logan asked, unsheathing his claws. "I thought we'd finished." He jabbed his claws into Sabretooth's stomach.

Sabretooth let out a roar and threw Logan at the nearest tree. Logan hit it hard and slid to the ground. He stood up and ran up to him. He was about to gut him again when he felt something connect with his head. Hard. He saw Juggernaut laughing, holding a large tree branch in his hands, before he collapsed to the ground, in a whirlwind of darkness.

----------POV Change---------

"Logan!" Jean screamed.

She had seen Rogue fall out of the sky and couldn't use her telekinetic ability to stop her from hitting the ground. To top it off, she had seen Juggernaut hit Logan in the back of the head with a tree branch and knock him out.

_Oh No! Rogue told me they were after her and Logan! Now they're knocked out!_

Just then Arclight walked up to Rogue and lifter her onto her left shoulder. Using her left hand she made a circle and a black portal arrived.

"Scott!" Jean screamed. Scott kneed Pyro in the stomach before turning to see Arclight call out to Sabretooth. He sent a blast at her, but she quickly stepped inside the portal. A moment later Sabretooth stepped through the portal as well, carrying Logan.

"Rogue!" Jean looked behind her to see Kitty and Jubilee running towards the portal. Just before they could jump into the portal, it closed and they landed in the snow.

"Logan!" Storm yelled out into stillness of the slowly approaching sunset.

"Come back!" Bobby yelled. He ran to the place where the portal was. Staring in shock to see nothing was left behind.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday." Pyro chuckled to himself.

Jean glared at John before lifting him into the air with her telekinetic power. Scott ran up to Jean and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jean, put him down!" He said softly. Jean dropped him to the ground and put her arms around Scott's waist and cried into his chest.

Jubilee sobbed, while Bobby put a hand on her shoulder. A moment later she turned to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Kitty? Are you okay?" Peter asked, coming up behind his girlfriend. Kitty turned around to look at him, still sitting on the ground. Tears were silently pouring from her eyes as Peter walked up to her and knelt in front of her. He brought her into a tight embrace and stroked her hair. "Don't worry. We'll find them and get them back." He felt Kitty no, but the tears still fell.

Beast bowed his head and Kurt shook his head. He was speaking softly in German, most likely saying a prayer. Yuriko stood still, trembling from rage. Storm gave a loud sigh and looked at Scott, waiting for his orders.

Everyone was wrapped up in their grief for Rogue and Logan, they didn't notice the Brotherhood sneak off, until they heard a helicopter flying above them.

Scott exhaled deeply, before releasing Jean and turning to face the rest of the X-Men.

"What do we do now?" Jubilee asked, the usual bounciness in her voice gone.

"Everyone board the Blackbird." He commanded, his voice lacking a bit of his usual confidence when he gave orders. "We'll go back home. The Professor can use Cerebro and find them." He looked at the ground then looked back at the others. "We will find them." He said, the confidence returning to his voice.

* * *

A/N: I want those 100 reviews before this story is over, because if I don't I'll be sad and I'll keep the sequel my prisoner. Yes, there is a sequel. And in my opinion, the sequel is better then this. It gets better as the story goes. Anyways. I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 50 reviews, then we'll go from there okay? I'm not trying be unfair, I just want to know my story is liked. Anyways, I'm sure I'll have those 50 reviews in no time. 2 more chapters left. Who's looking forward to the sequel? 


	21. Because of you

xxbluewingsxx: Promises are promises :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men or this song. This song belongs to Kelly Clarkson kay...

**

* * *

**

**Because of you**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did and  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Jean sat back in her seat on the Blackbird. They were heading back to the mansion in Westchester. Scott reassured the others they would find Logan and Rogue, but would they really? Arclight and Sabretooth had carried them through a portal to who knows where. They didn't even know if they were in the same time period.

Jean rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window. Rogue and Logan were two of her best friends and wouldn't be able to handle it if something were to happen to them.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you...  
I am afraid

Yuriko looked at the X-Men. They were all expressing their grief in different ways. Yuriko looked out the window. She didn't know this Logan guy, but it sounded like he was deeply respected. As for Rogue, she knew her, and missed her. Sure she'd only known her for a day, but in that day, they'd really bonded and now Rogue had been kidnapped.

She wasn't an X-Man and she didn't know the people in the plane, except for Jean, but she wanted to help them get Rogue back.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Kitty rested her head on Piotr's chest. He had his arm draped around her shoulder's and was whispering soothing words to her to calm her down. She listened to them and was glad Peter was there with her.

One of her best friends had been kidnapped. Sure she knew Logan, and he was great guy, but she missed Rogue most. She knew Rogue better and they had a really awesome friendship, but now she was gone and didn't know if she'd see her again.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you...  
I am afraid

Scott silently flew the plane back to New York, Storm helping fly the plane beside him. He sighed as he thought back to what had happened an hour ago and how'd he explain it to the Professor.

It was moments like these, that made being a leader difficult. He'd miss the two X-Men until they could find them, if they ever found them. Sure Logan could be a real prick and acted like an ass, but he was an important part of the team and Scott had come to respect the stubborn man.

He knew he had to find them. Jean had been distraught when Arclight and Sabretooth walked through the portal with Logan and Rogue, so for her he would bring them home safely.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing..._

Storm looked at Scott, before looking back out the cockpit window. This was the second time they flew over Alkali Lake and were leaving someone behind. First Jean, now Logan and Rogue.

Rogue was one of her best students, and was a reliable X-Man and Logan was an amazing comrade and trusty worthy friend, and she would miss them both until they were found. She knew Logan could take care of himself, but she was worried about Rogue.

She might have gained more powers, but what if her powers suddenly stopped working. Or what if wherever they were, Logan couldn't heal himself, or they took out his metal.

Thoughts like those kept racing in her head. Suddenly Beast tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"Let me fly for a while." He said soothingly. She nodded and walked to the back of the Blackbird. She sat in a seat and emptied her mind of negative thoughts. She was supposed to be the calm one. Taking a deep breath she pushed her tears back.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Jubilee tightened her grip on Bobby's hand. Bobby winced in pain, but she didn't notice. Rogue left and just when they find her, her and Logan get kidnapped.

Her best friend was kidnapped and they hadn't even been able to help. If her and Kitty hadn't agreed to come on the stupid mission, Rogue wouldn't have been afraid to walk away from the tournament.

Magneto had threatened her and Kitty, and Rogue didn't want her best friends to get hurt so she agreed to stay in battle. If they had left, they might have been able to make it back to Westchester without losing anybody.

Tears fell from her eyes and she looked over at Bobby, who had recently become her boyfriend. A week after Rogue and Bobby had broken up, she had asked Rogue for permission to date her ex-boyfriend. Rogue had smiled and said that if dating Bobby would make her happy, then she could.

Rogue was always smiling, thinking of others before herself. Caring, considerate Rogue. She was always their for Jubilee and now she was gone. No she was just missing! She couldn't give up on Rogue. She knew Rogue wouldn't give up on her.

Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Bobby gave Jubilee a reassuring smile. Behind the smile, he was devastated. He might of broken up with Rogue and gotten together with Jubilee, but he considered Rogue his best friend. She knew things that others didn't know and he still kind of had feeling for her.

He also kind of missed Logan. Sure he had been jealous of Logan at first, because of the bond he shared with Rogue, but Logan was really a good guy. Besides, if it hadn't been for Logan, Mr. Summers would still have a stick shoved up his ass. Now Logan and Rogue were missing and nobody knew if they would ever see them again.

_Because of you...  
Because of you...you..._

THE END

* * *

A/N: I know this says 'The End' but there is still one more chapter... the Epilogue. Some of your questions will be answered there. I'm not putting it up until I get 60 reviews. I know this chapter is kinda crummy but it's my first fanfic, so bear with me. Next story will be better, guaranteed. Anyways let me know what you think and I'll get you the epilogue... 


	22. Epilogue & Preview

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

"Sir!" A man entered a dim lighted office. A man with red eyes and a red diamond on his forehead looked up.

"What is it?" He asked coldly, looking at the man in front of him.

"They're back and they have the mutants you requested we capture." A young Korean man with brown hair, told the man sitting in a chair behind the desk.

The man with red eyes smiled. "Thank you Scrambler."

The man known as Scrambler started to leave the office when he turned around to look at his boss.

The man with red eyes looked back up at Scrambler. "Yes?"

Scrambler hesitated a moment before speaking. "Sir, I was just wondering why we are kidnapping mutants here."

The man with red eyes stood up and walked over to Scrambler. "I like to experiment on mutants. I find these three mutants highly fascinating and want to try a few things out." He smirked at Scrambler. "Besides, I had a deal with an old friend, that once I was finished, I'm to give him these mutants."

Scrambler nodded his head.

"Now, Scrambler, I want you to tell me if they had any problems bringing the mutants here." The man with red eyes asked as he went to stand behind his desk again.

Scrambler shook his head. "I believe they found it rather easy to kidnap the mutants. Though Arclight said that the girl was a bit of a problem."

The man behind the desk nodded his head and sat back down in his chair. He reached down and opened his desk and took out, something that looked like a collar.

"Put this around her neck. This collar will make sure she cannot use her powers." He threw the collar onto his desk.

Scrambler walked over to the desk and grabbed the collar. "Should we have a guard to watch the prisoners?" He asked.

The man sat back in his chair as he thought about the question. "Yes. Tell Gambit to watch the prisoners for me." He smiled, showing Scrambler his pointed fangs, and started to pick up a phone.

Scrambler looked confused for a moment, then looked slightly annoyed. "Are you sure, it's best to have the Lebeau kid watch the prisoners?" He asked, sounding a little ticked off.

The man put his phone back down and rose to his feet slowly. "And why shouldn't he watch the prisoners, Scrambler?" He asked back in a cold voice.

"No reason Mr. Sinister, just asking. Thank you sir." He turned around and quickly exited the room.

Mr Sinister sat back in his chair and picked up the phone again. He dialled a number and sat back in his chair. After a few rings someone on the other end picked up. "Hello Stryfe. This Nathaniel Essex. I got your Death, War and Plague." A smirk made it's way to his lips.

* * *

A/N I got bored and decided to give you guys the epilogue before the 60 reviews I wanted. So guess what... you have to get me 70 before I post the sequel. In order to motivate you guys, here's a preview: 

_With a groan, Rogue opened her eyes. She had a killer headache and her limbs felt sore and stiff, as if she had been curled up in a ball for hours. She had a cut above her left temple and her hair had abandoned her pony tail and there was something around her neck. _

_She didn't recognize her surroundings. She was in a room made of brick walls, but one wall had bars. In a corner of the room there was a bed and in the corner opposite the bed there was a door. She just assumed it went to the bathroom. _

_Rogue uncurled her self, her muscles aching as she moved them. She crawled over to the bars and looked down the hall both ways. Across from her cell, a few feet away, was another cell and down the hall to her left, she saw another cell beside her and one in front of that. After that it was a brick wall, much like the one the surrounded her in her prison. Down the hall to her right there was a door and above the door there was a light that shone dimly above it. _

_Sitting in a chair beside the door, was a man with long red-brown hair that was tied in a pony tail. He was sleeping, but there was no way to tell if it was actually dark outside, since there were no windows in any of the cells or in the hall._

_Rogue turned around and was about to go over to the bed, when she heard someone say her name..._

So let's see those 70 reviews!!!!  
All my love!


End file.
